Destruction
by Otrinity
Summary: Continuing Safe School. This is part 2. Will the gang ever find Rocky? What's she up to? What can they do to destroy the experimentations? Answers will be answered in the story. If you haven't read Safe School, please do. WARNING! Last 2 CH. are rated M!
1. Leaving the school

**Disclaimer: I don't any originals from Darkest Powers. All I got is this plot, and the major OC in this. Now that, that's out of the way.**

**A/N: Yay! You found it! Now to continue on the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

As Chloe and Simon ran out of the room with Rocky, the rest of us got into the fight. I didn't realize it, but I could feel the change coming on. It's the stress over load. I looked around the room, finding Tori and Lynne throwing witch orbs at every guard in site, Carter making plates and other things fly around, and Justin fighting the guy that pointed the gun at me. I saw my dad on the ground, and I ran for him.

"Dad?" I called. He groaned as I helped him up. Blood flowed down from his head. That guy must of hit him hard. Dad looked up at me, and his expression looked concern.

"Derek. You're going to change." he said. I wanted to roll my eyes. Yeah, no kidding. But my body convulsed, and I kept my mouth shut. Dad stood up, and leaned over me. "Don't fight it, let it come to you." he instructed.

"I can't change with all this going on." I say. Dad shakes his head.

"So you'd rather kill yourself." he said. I growled as I convulsed again. "Derek. Listen to me." Dad said. I coundn't argue with him. So I nodded, and he pushed me behind the table. The change was coming quicker, and it didn't hurt so much. I didn't throw up this time, and I wasn't wreathing in pain. Maybe the change is like getting a bruise. At first it will hurt, but as time goes by, it's not as bad.

"Bitch!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't see who it was though. "Do you know how long it took to fix my hair this way?" I wanted to laugh. I coun't misplace that voice anywhere. Tori. "Your going to pay for that!" she shouted, and I heard a sizzle then a pop. I could hear her footsteps getting closer.

"Is he changing?" she asked. My body suddenly had a spasm, and I fell to the floor. "I'll take that as a yes." she said.

"Where's Lauren?" Dad asked.

"She's still on stage. Fighting with Nora." Tori announced. "I wonder how she survived Rocky's flame thrower." she added. I groaned, and I could feel my fur start to take surface.

"Tori, could you stay here with Derek? Until he's done?" Dad asked. I opened my mouth to protest, but instead I started to hack up a lung.

"Are you sure? Derek and I aren't exactly on," Tori began.

"Tori. Please. I can't send you back into the fight. You'll have to stay here with Derek." Dad said. I could sense her hesitating. My body throbbed, and I growled at the pain.

"Okay." Tori finally said. I heard dad get up and start to walk away. I heard Tori huff and sit down next to me. "So how long does this usually last?" she asked. I groaned in reply. "How does Chloe do this?" she asked her self.

Then with a final spasm, my spine popped and the change was completing itself.

* * *

><p><span>Tori's POV<span>

Watching Derek change was a whole other experience. It was interesting, but repulsing at the same time. I was also amazed. I always thought the guy wore baggy clothes because he was chunky, but actually he was nothing but muscle. I shook my head, not going down that path.

Derek groaned once more, and I heard a snapping sound. Was that bad? Then his body started to morph. His face grew out, and formed a wolf face. Fur covered his body, and his body shaped it's self into dog shape. His pants ripped, and soon, he was a full out wolf.

"So it doesn't just happen on full moons." I say. He growls at my comment. Then his head snaps up. Instantly my hand flies up, and I send a bolt at the person coming near us.

"Holy!" the guy said, ducking.

"Oh, shit! Justin! I could have blown you up!" I shout. But he isn't paying attention to me, he's looking at Derek. They stare at each other, while I look between them. "Okay, as soon as you two are done making goo-goo eyes at each other, can we get back to the fight?" I say. Derek barks, and runs back into the middle of the ball room.

"He – he – he," Justin stammered.

"Changed. He changed." I said. He looked at me confused. I shrugged.

"Don't know. Where's Lynne?" I asked. His head snapped up, and he ran towards her. I looked around to find Carter running towards the stage. I look up to see Nora and Lauren in a fist fight. Wow, Chloe's Aunt gots some moves.

I run up on stage, to fight off the guards that were trying to get to Lauren. Carter smiled at me as our eyes met. I smiled back, only to be pushed back by Nora. She held the knife, and went for Lauren. With one nice move, she froze, and dropped the knife.

"Way to go Tori." Lauren said, picking up the knife. "Keep her there." she said. I nodded, keeping the binding spell in my head. Lauren held the knife up to Nora.

"You don't have the guts." Nora said. Lauren looked at her, and I could tell that she was right.

"Maybe she doesn't, but I do." I said, and grabbed the knife.

"Not so fast!" a voice behind me said, then the cocking of a gun. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Rocky's so called "Father".

"It's okay. I was going to tell her something anyways." Nora said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you ever wondered why you're powers are out of control?" she asked. I snorted.

"Yeah, I know why. I've been experimented on." I say. Nora laughs.

"By your dear mother. Am I right, Victoria?" she asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things. I also know that your dad isn't who he says he is." she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your daddy isn't your daddy." Nora said.

"What are you saying?" Nora rolls her eyes.

"Kit Bae is your father!" she shouted. My heart stopped, and I went cold.

"What?" I asked.

"That's right. You're his daughter." she said. I shook my head.

"Your lying!" I shouted.

"Am I? Why do you think Kit cares for you so much? Why do you think your father hasn't come after you? Because you're not his. You're Kit's. Ask him yourself." She said, looking behind me. I turned around to find Kit standing behind Lauren, a shocked look on his face.

"Tori," he started.

"You're my dad?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Nodding instead. "How is that possible?" I ask. "You guys actually," I couldn't finish the sentence.

"No." Kit said. "At the time we were both dedicated to the Edison Group, so your mother had an operation where she used some of my – um – well you know what I mean. So she got pregnant with you. Our child." he explained.

I shook my head not believing him. But as I thought about it, I understood. Understood why my dad and I weren't really that close, only having him spoil me. Understood why my mom freaked out when she found out about me liking Simon. Simon, who's actually my half brother! I wanted to gag at the thought.

"Awe, isn't just heart breaking?" Nora said. I turned back to her, full of rage.

"You know what? Your sad." I said. Nora only laughed. "You could have done so much better. Rocky was yours, you could have such a great life with her. But you chose wrong. For that, I wont stand for it." I say, and use all my power, and push her off stage. She knocks into the wall, falling, and not getting up.

I turned around to find Kit knocking back the other guy. I stared at Kit, looking at his features. I couldn't find any resemblance between us.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." Lauren said, grabbing my arm. I followed her out the door. Kit whistled softly, only to alarm Derek. We ran outside, and as I looked back, I found not only Derek following us, but Lynne, Justin, and Carter.

"This way. We're going to have to take the van." Kit said. But then Derek ran a different way. Justin following him. Lauren and Kit looked at each other, and I ripped away from Lauren to follow Derek. If they haven't learned that ,following Derek means he's onto something, by now, then they wont ever.

As I rounded the corner, I stopped and gasped. Chloe and Simon's bodies lay in the middle of the field, on the grass. Derek's sniffing their bodies, and looks up at me. He barks, and I run to Justin.

"Their still breathing. They're alive." he said. He started to pick up Chloe, and that's when Kit and Lauren came. Lauren gasped, same as I did. Kit came over and picked up Simon's body.

"Where's Rocky?" Lynne asked.

"I don't know." Justin said. "Her sent ends here." he adds. "Which means she was carried somewhere."

"Back inside the school." Carter said, running towards the doors.

"No they wouldn't be that stupid." Kit said. "They must have carried her off somewhere else." he explained.

"So how do we find her?" Lynne asks.

"I don't know. But where ever she is, she can take care of herself. She's smart. She'll survive." Kit said.

"What if your wrong? What if they're torturing her? How can you be so sure?" Lynne asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't. But for now, we take care of ourselves first. We can't save Rocky if we can't save ourselves." Kit said.

"He's right." I say. "Lets get out of here. For all we know, she could have gotten away." I add. With silent agreements, we all head back to the van.

As we climb in, Justin and Kit lay Simon and Chloe on the floor, leaving Lauren to take care of them. Derek lies next to Chloe, and I take the front seat with Kit. The rest of them in the back. I look at Kit, and he nods, starting the car. We ride off down the path, leaving the school behind.

"What about our parents?" Lynne asks.

"It's safer if we keep away from them." Justin says. "We don't want them to worry, and we don't want them anywhere near this place." he explains.

"At least we're safe." Carter says.

"I hope Rocky's okay." Lynne says. I look back to find her still crying.

What the hell of a ride this had been.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How'd I do? Pretty choppy huh? Yeah, first chapters suck for me. But it gets more interesting. Promise. So review, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks again! ^_^<strong>

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: Okay, last time I'm going to say this. I don't own Darkest Powers. All I own is the MAJOR OC, and the plot. Okay? We good? Alright.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love them! Keep them coming! Now, we're going to keep to the gang for now, because I'm still organizing a few things with Rocky. This chapter will be in my POV, since there is so much that's going on, I thought it would be so much simpler. Now enjoy my weird mind with this story! ^_^ Oh, and I still need those couple names! (If anyone cares.)**

* * *

><p><span>My POV<span>

The next morning, miles away from the school, the gang had stopped to rest at a cheep motel. Chloe and Simon had barely woken up, and were confused while the rest of them tried to explain what happened. Chloe sat with her legs crossed, leaning against Derek, while Simon sat on his bed, looking frustrated.

"That's when we found you two knocked out in the field. So we dragged you guys the van and booked it out of there." Tori finished explaining. Simon looked at her.

"So where's Rocky?" he asked for the hundredth time since he woke up.

"We don't know. Justin and I tried to find her, but we couldn't pick her up anywhere." Derek said. Simon turned his deadly glare on him.

"So your just giving up." Simon said.

"No." Chloe said. "You know Derek wouldn't give up on Rocky. She was much a friend to him, as she was to the rest of us." she explained. Simon groaned and pulled his hair in frustration.

"Look. I know you like really like her, but we need to come up with a plan before we jump into conclusion. She'll be okay until then." Carter said. Simon looked up at him. He shook his head and got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

They all look at Carter in annoyance. Carter looked at each of their faces, and shrugged.

"Was it something I said?" he asked. Lynne then threw a pillow at him. He laughed and threw it back at her. They both threw it back and forth until Justin caught it and threw back on the bed.

"You no fun." Carter said.

"What happened to planning things out?" Justin replied. Carter sighed, and went to sit next to Tori.

"Okay, so – What do you think we should do?" Carter asked.

Meanwhile, Simon sat on the rim of the bathtub. Beating himself over losing Rocky. How could he let them get her? How did they get there so fast? What happened back there? Why couldn't he have done something? He could hear the others out there planning a search party.

He should be out there, helping. He shouldn't have gotten frustrated at Carter like that. He was just trying to help cool him down. He feels like a total jerk. Simon sighs and get up off the tub, and goes to the sink to wash his face.

When he walks out of the bathroom he finds the group on edge. Derek and Justin are staring each other down, while everyone else looks between the two. Where's Dad and Lauren when we need them? He sits down next to Chloe.

"What's going on?" he asked. Chloe sighed.

"Apparently Derek changed while you and I were out. Justin wants an explanation." she explained.

"So? How'd you do it?" Justin asked. Derek grunted.

"I don't want to talk about it." he replied.

"Come on. Just tell me." Justin prodded.

"Just drop it." Derek said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not?"

"Dude just drop it!" Simon shouted. Everyone looked at him. "If Derek doesn't want to tell you, then drop it. Right now we have to focus on finding Rocky." he said. Then his face turned accusingly. "Or do you not care about her?"

"Who are you to say that I don't care about her?" Justin asked, standing up. Simon stood up, but wasn't as tall as Justin.

"Well, right now it seems all you care about is finding out how my bro's able to change." Simon said.

"I care about Rocky. Just 'cause you were going out with her, you think you know her better?" Justin asked, taking a step closer.

"Justin, calm down." Lynne said, grabbing onto him.

"What? Now you taking his side?" Justin asked. Lynne looked at him like he was crazy.

"No. Justin, are you okay? What's with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." he said. Lynne felt his forehead.

"Honey, your burning up. You have a fever." she said. Justin grabbed her hand, and pinned it to her sides.

"I said I'm fine." he repeated.

"No, she's right." Derek said, getting up. "I think your about to change." he said.

"What?" Justin asked.

"You have the symptoms. Fever, hot temper," Derek explained.

"Yeah, but you always have a hot temper." Tori said.

"Tori." Chloe said. "Shut up." Tori looked at her shocked.

"Well then." Tori said. Simon wanted to give Chloe a high five, but he didn't think it would have been the right time.

"So, what do I do?" Justin asked, he seemed a little scared.

"Just wait until it comes." Derek said. Justin looked at him like he was nuts.

"Wait it out? Are you kidding?"

"No. He's serious." Simon said. Justin looked at Derek, finally realizing that Derek was right. So he nodded, and sat back down.

"I know that this will be hard on you Justin, but can we get back to the mission at hand?" Carter asked. "Rocky?"

"Yeah. We need to find Rocky." Justin said.

"If she isn't at the school, then where could she be?" Lynne asked.

"Where was the last place you guys looked for her?" Chloe asked.

"Carter said that if she did get away, she would try to escape." Derek said.

"So Derek and I searched the forest. I picked up her sent, only to have to stop at a wall." Justin said.

"A wall?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, a boarder of some sort. It goes all the way around the school's perimeter." he explained.

"So I checked the other side of the wall." Derek said. "Her sent continues all the way past the river. Then it just stops. Dead end again." he adds.

"So we know that she's away from the school." Lynne said, a big smile on her face. Simon smiled at the news. Rocky did get away.

"You guys skipped the good part. Tell them how she got over the wall." Carter said. Simon and Chloe looked at Derek and Justin. Justin chuckled.

"We think she climbed the tree and jumped into a near by bush. That's were her sent lead us." Justin said. Chloe and Simon smiled, picturing Rocky climbing and jumping off of trees.

"So, where do we look first?" Chloe asked.

"The forest." Simon says. They all look at him. "We search were we left off." He added.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Tori said. "If it didn't occur to you, we've already searched there." she said. "All around the river."

"See, that's where you guys are missing it." Simon said. They all look at him confused. "She must be deep in the forest. Places the school wouldn't dare go. The safest place she could be." He explained.

"What makes you think she'd still be in the forest?" Derek asked. Simon shook his head, frustrated that they didn't get it.

"Think about it. She won't go to the school, and she won't go to the town." He said.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because of her accident. She's still scarred of the town. She wouldn't go near that place by herself, again." Lynne pointed at, smiling at Simon proudly.

"Exactly. The town is the only thing that cuts off the forest. To get anywhere else, she'd have to go threw town." Simon added on.

"So she's most-likely in the forest." Chloe said, finally getting it.

"What if she tries to go through town anyways? Trying to get to us?" Carter asks. They all stay silent for a moment.

"Then half of us will have to stay in town, and the other half search the forest." Derek said.

"So who's going to stay?" Justin asked. Derek thought for a moment.

"Chloe, can you reach Liz?" he asked. Chloe's head snapped up.

"I don't know. I'll try." she replied. Derek smiled at her.

"Okay, here's the plan. Simon, Chloe, and I will go out in the forest, the rest of you will stay here." Derek said.

"Why you three?" Tori asked.

"Because, Simon is the one Rocky will be looking for, me because I can track her sent, and Chloe because she can talk to Liz." Derek explained.

"That's if I can contact her." Chloe said.

"Plus, the less that go into the forest the less chances we have of attracting attention." Derek added.

"Each group will need a grown up." A deep voice came from the door. Kit and Lauren stepped inside with a bag full of Chinese take out. "I'll go with Derek, and Lauren will stay with Tori." He said. No one complained about that. They were all in a trance from the smell of the food.

"Go ahead and dig in. We have a big day ahead of us." Lauren said. So the gang dug in. This plan had to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Just another filler chapter. Wow, I really need to get some action in here. Next chapter I promise. Trust me. I will some how have a fight in the next chapter. So review, and leave a comment, and leave me suggestions for couple names. Because I'm a weirdo like that. Thanks again! ^_^<strong>

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	3. Sword Dance

**A/N: Now, because I love you guys, and I'm a crazy awesome person. I decided to put up this chapter in the same day!**

**Lani: 'Cause I'm dreaming of you, tonight. 'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's no where in the world I'd rather be. Then hear in my room, dreaming about you and me!**

**Me: Sorry I watched Selena (Selena y los Dinos) last night, and now she wont stop singing her songs. And she doesn't even speak Spanish!**

**Po: But she's really creative with her words that she makes up.**

**Lani: Como la flor! **

**Me: And that's basically all she knows how to say of that song. **

**Roxy: Anyways, can we get back to the story?**

**Me: Yeah, sorry. This chapter is with Rocky. Where her story starts to pick up. So enjoy!**

**Lani: Biddi biddi bom bom!**

**Po: Hell, if you can't beat her, join her.**

**Lani & Po: Como la flor! Cant tonto armar! Men then these too! **

**Roxy: That's not even the right lyrics.**

**Lani: So? It sounds like it. **

**Me: Right. Enjoy the story, and ignore the fighting in and singing in the background. **

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

I didn't know where I was when I woke up, which isn't the best place to be. All I knew was that my body ached, especially after the escape, and I was scared out of my mind. I woke up to the sound of a woman humming, and a wet object wiping across my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry. I blinked to get a better view.

I saw an elderly woman, with little wrinkles, but you could tell she was old by her graying black hair. She hummed and whipped a damp cloth on my forehead. Her dark brown eyes met mine, and she smiled. Her smile was so bright and loving it confused me. Who was this woman, and what was I doing in her care.

"You're awake." she stated. I looked around the room. That's when I noticed I wasn't in a room. I was in a tent. The sun coming down on it made it look like a yellow-ish color. I saw a bowl full of water by me, and noticed my converse lying next to it. I sat up quickly, only to be hit with a major head ache.

"Careful now, you don't want to rush yourself." The old lady said. I could still feel my black lace gloves on my hand, and when I looked down, I saw that I was still wearing my dress from the dance. How long has it been?

"Gran," I heard a child's voice from outside the tent. "Dragon wants to know how our patient is doing." a little girl came in through the flaps of the tent. She was about half my size, with pitch black hair, styled in two pig-tailed braids. Her big brown eyes widened as she got a look at me.

"Synthia. What is in your hand?" the woman asked. The little girl had to tear away her eyes from me to look down at her hand.

"It's a rose." she said. The elderly woman, smiled.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"JoJo gave it to me." the little girl replied. The woman laughed, then turned back to me.

"I'm sorry dear." she said to me. "You must be confused out of your mind." she laughed again.

"I'm Deanne. I'm the healer here." she said. I looked at her, showing no expression, but still confused. Healer? Where exactly was I? "This is my granddaughter, Synthia, she's my helping hand." the lady continued.

"Hi!" Synthia waved at me. "What's your name?" she asked. I looked between the two. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to trust these people. But on the other hand, they did help me. I guess they could have at least my name, it's not like I have to give them a whole biography.

"Rocky." I say. They smile at me.

"Where did you come from Rocky?" Deanne asked. I shook my head. I gave them my name, that's the only thing I'll be saying, or giving them.

"Gran, Dragon is still waiting." Synthia said. Who was this Dragon? Deanne nodded, and the girl left. Deanne put down the cloth, and held her hand out to me.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked. I thought for a minuet, and shook my head. She smiled and nodded. "I'll be back. Make yourself at home." she said, and left. I didn't get that woman. Wasn't she afraid that I'd still something? Or run away? Then it occurred to me that it wouldn't mattered. There's nothing in here worth stealing, and she wouldn't care if I did run away.

I look around the room, finding nothing new, just the same. Tent, bed, bowl, pile of clothes. Then my site landed on my shoes. Now was my chance. I grabbed me shoes, and shoved them on my feet, then I headed out of the tent.

As soon as I stepped out I was surrounded with voices, and people. I gulped down my sudden fright, and looked at my surroundings. Men, women, children, and even animals, were everywhere. Talking to each other. Walking to each other's tents. Like they were their own little community. As I looked around, I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

I walked away and headed behind the tent. Only to find that I had walked into a battle field. There were boys throwing swords at each other. Like some medieval training ground. I actually found it fascinating. I stood there in a trance as I watched one boy in particular. He looked to be in his teens, with his tall figure, and his scruffy almost-there beard. He had brown, almost bronze colored hair. He wore a blue t-shirt, with what seemed to look like jeans.

He swung the sword at his opponent with such fluid motion, it seemed like the sword was an extension of himself. He had control, and his stance was firm. His opponent was just as good, but he was all over the place.

It wasn't until they were right next to me that I noticed I was staring. That's when they stopped and the boy smiled at me. I shook myself mentally, and turned to go.

"Leaving already?" I heard someone call. I looked back to see that it was the boy's opponent that had spoken. "I thought I would show off for you, just for a while." he said. Then the other boy smacked him up side the head.

"What's the matter with you?" he said. "She don't even know you."

"But she can." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I wanted to hit him myself.

"Sorry." The other boy said. "Marcus can be a bit of a perv." he said.

"Whatever. Your just jealous." Marcus said. The other boy rolled his eyes, then smiled back at me.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Ethan." he said, holding out his hand. I just stare at it, and he takes it back. "Not much of a talker, are you?" he says.

"Her name's Rocky." I hear Synthia say. I turn to find her and a little boy coming towards us.

"Hey, Synthia." Ethan says, kneeling down to meet her height. "How are you today?" he asks.

"I'm fine." She answers. Then Ethan turns to the little boy. "Is my brother treating you right?" he asks. Synthia giggles, and nods.

"Oh yes. See, he got me this." She said, holding up the rose. Ethan smiled at the both of them.

"Johnathan. You got her this?" he asked. The little boy blushed and nodded. "Good job." he winked at him, and stood up.

"Next time get her a necklace. That way she'll kiss you." Marcus said. Without even looking at him, Ethan reached back and smacked Marcus across the face.

"Don't listen to him Johnathan." Ethan said.

"I know. I just like it when you hit him." Johnathan says. They all laugh, and I begin to walk away.

"Hey, Rocky." I hear Ethan call. I silently curse, and turn around. "It was nice to meet you." he said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious, or sarcastic. So I just walked away.

I was about to reach the forest, when someone stepped in front of me. I knew, instantly, that this was a fire user. I could sense it, and I knew that she sensed it too. It was a young African-American girl, and she had a curious look on her face.

"You're a half demon." she says. I just stare at her. "Fire. You use fire." She added. I didn't say anything, it's always been a specialty of mine. "I'm right. I know I'm right." she said. I had no idea what this girl wanted, so I walked around her, only to hear my name being called.

"Rocky!" I cursed myself for turning around. I saw Deanne walking towards me. "If you don't mind. Dragon would like to meet you." she said. I looked behind her to find a very tall man, with very visible muscles, with a copper tone to his skin.

The crowd started to come closer and surround me in a type of circle. I was trapped. What else could I have done? I walked forward to meet this Dragon. As I stepped closer I noticed that the big bronze guy wasn't the guy I was meeting. Who I was meeting stood in front of him.

He wasn't as tall, or as built. But he was about the average guy limit. He wore a red v-neck shirt, with jeans. His hair was jet black, and it was in this messy style, that looked pretty cool. Something about him seemed familiar. He looked at me in the same way.

"Rocky, this is Dragon. Our leader, and protector." Deanne informed me. I stared at him, trying to place him in my mind. But he spoke.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked. I racked my brain for any piece of recognition. Nothing came though. "The river bank. Yes, I'm sure. I saw you at the river bank." He said. I tried to remember, but still nothing came. "Perhaps this will jog your memory." He says, and lifted up his shirt. I tend not to blush, but really, if a muscled guy took his shirt off in front of you, you'd blush too.

I saw a think scar on his chest. It slashed from his chest to his stomach. Then I started to get little images. The river bank, the blood, the prince. I smiled as I recognized him. He smiled back and put down his shirt.

"Prince Levi." I say. He nods, and hold his hand out to me. I can't help but laugh, and I run into his arms.

"How are you doing little one?" he asks me.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing great. Thanks to you." he says. I smile.

"Levi, who is this girl?" a woman asked, walking up to us. I pull away, suddenly feeling guilty.

"My wife. This is the girl I told you about. The one who helped me by the river bank." He announced. She smiled at me.

"So you're the girl he owes his life to. I can't say how much I thank you for helping my husband." she said. I just nodded, not able to find words. I could still see everyone looking at me, confused.

"I wonder." Prince Levi said. "Do you still have the skills I taught you?" he asked. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't. So I nodded, instead. It was because of his teaching, I was ahead in my class. Levi handed me a sword, with a smile. I took it from him, and waited for him to draw his sword. But he didn't, he motioned for someone to come forward.

"I would like to see your skills. So you'll be against my son. Ethan." he said. My smile faded as I saw the boy from earlier come up. He smiled at me as he strode up to me. I backed up, back into the middle of the circle, keeping my eyes on him.

I was going to fight him? What? I saw his skills, and he was pretty damn good. I'm actually nervous. Ethan smirks at me as he draws his sword. I hold the one I was given to my side, feeling it's weight. Surprisingly it's even with my weight. Meaning it's perfect for me.

"Girls can't sword dance!" I heard a man from the crowd shout. I clenched my teeth at the comment. "The swords were made for men. Not little girls!" someone else shouted. I wanted to show these people. Those sexist bastards. I bet I could cut them to pieces.

"Salute!" Levi shouted. Ethan instantly drew his sword in it's stance, getting ready for the battle. So I did the same. Etan gave me a cocky smirk. Me being the competitive type I am, smirked back. Which got him to full blown smile. "Dance!" Levi shouted, and we began to circle each other.

Ethan's hand twitched, but I didn't buy it. I wasn't going to fall for that. He took a step forward, but I brought the sword in defence. He smiled at me, and I took it he was going to attack. And he did. He swung his sword at me. Reflexes kicked in, and I brought up my sword, hitting his. The clang of the metal echoed through my ears. Then the crowd started to cheer.

Ethan brought his sword down once more, and I spun out of the way, and aimed for his leg. He dodged it, and swung again. He almost got me, but I stepped back just before the sword hit my skin. I swung up, almost hitting his chin.

As we fought, Ethan grunted and shouted, but I kept quiet. When he shouted he was only using up energy.

He backed me up against a tree, and I saw his sword coming towards me. I used my free hand to grab the branch above me to help me twist around the tree. The sword hit the bark of the tree, and I swung back, his sword knocked mine back, out of my hand. He smirked as he lifted his sword once more.

I jumped for it, and rolled over to pick up the sword. When I looked back I found Ethan standing over me, the tips of our swords at both of our throats.

"Enough!" Levi shouts. Ethan and I stare at each other, both of us breathing hard. "Drop your swords." He orders. Ethan puts his sword back into it's sheath, and held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand, and let him pull me up.

"That was a grand fight." Levi's wife said. "For the both of you." she added. I smiled weakly at her. Levi walked to the both of us.

"So, Ethan. What do you think?" he asked. Ethan looked at me and smiled, then looked up at his dad, and nodded. Levi laughed, and gave his son a half hug. "Great job Rocky. Tonight, we feast!" he announced. The crowd cheered.

"Still think sword dancing is just for boys?" I saw Synthia ask a grown man. He frowned and walked away. She smiled at me proudly.

"Rocky, our guest of honor. What would you like to eat tonight?" Levi asked me. I thought for a minuet.

"Strawberries." I answered. The crowd burst out laughing. But my smile faded. My heart ached at my choice. It nearly brought tears to my eyes. Where was Simon and the others? Would they be looking for her? Would they even care? What about Lynne, and Carter. Justin is probably looking for me, but he probably can't get passed that wall.

As the crowd walks away, I'm left standing there, worrying about my friends. Then I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I freeze and look, its just Ethan.

"Come on. My dad told me to show you around, while they get your tent set up." he said. I looked at him to the forest. "You okay?" he asks. I look back at him. I plaster a fake smile on my face, and nod. He smiles a gentle smile and grabs my hand. "Lets go. There's so much to show you." he says, and pulls me towards the tents.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you guys can guess what's going to happen. Maybe not, I'd try to imply it in here. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll give you the story on Levi and Rocky later. Kinda have to now, huh? *sigh* more work for me. But it's okay, I love writing for you guys. Especially when you review. I love the reviews I've gotten so far. Still need those names, 'cause I totally suck at coming up with names. So review, and be happy! Thanks again! ^_^<strong>

**Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go stop Lani from biting Po, again. Bye!**

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	4. The lake

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! My computer fried it's self, and I had to wait all this time to get it finally fixed! Then I found out that it earased most of my programs, including word document. But I have it back now, and I can get you the new chapters! To make up for my absence, I will update three chapters! How's that sound? Okay, enjoy!**

**Roxy: It will go slow in the beginning, but it will eventually pick up.**

**Po: We've all been in a slump lately. Well, all of us except Lani.**

**Me: She's never in a slump.**

**Roxy: Which is why, Po and I can barely even get BW to sit still enough to write down chapters for you.**

**Po: Hey, were is Lani?**

**Me: Don't ask me. I gave her a donut, and she took off.**

**Roxy: You gave her a donut?**

**Po: Are you crazy!**

**Me: What? She was hungry.**

**Roxy: We're going to die.**

**Po: You know better than to give Lani sugar!**

**Me: Apparently I don't!**

**Roxy: While we run for our lives, you can all enjoy this chapter.**

**Po: Here she comes! Run!**

**Lani: HEY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT! I FEEL SOOOO GOOD! FULL OF ENERGY! ANYONE WANT TO PLAY?**

**Me: Lani? Whats with the giant stick?**

**Lani: PINYATA! *hits Po with it***

**Po: OW! **

**Lani: Mwahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

We all sat in the hotel room, all tired from the day's search, and all disappointed, especially Simon. We got nowhere with Rocky, she could have disappeared into thin air or something, because we found nothing. I had Liz go beyond our limit, and she found nothing. She sat between me and Tori on the bed, while everyone talked about what they found out, which wasn't much.

"The forest is cleaned out of her sent." Derek said.

"Yeah, nobody from town has seen her either." Carter added.

"Well, we got to keep looking. She's out there somewhere." Simon said. He hung his head, his back towards all of us. He was so depressed, I felt bad for the guy.

"Well we have to find her soon, or Nora and the others will find us." Lynne said.

"Lynne's right. Even Rocky can't stay out there by herself that long, no matter how tough she is." Justin agreed.

"Well, where else can we look? We looked all over town." Tori said.

"We still have most of the forest to cover, and I don't think we'll have time to search it all through." Carter said.

"But we need to keep trying!" Simon said, standing up, but still not facing us.

"Simon." I call. "We'll find her, I know we will. But you getting frustrated with us isn't going to help." I say. He turns to me, giving me a glare. I stare right back at him, but he turns away, and locks himself in the bathroom again.

"She really meant that much to him?" Liz asked me. I nodded, and she sighed and got up. "Well, I might as well keep looking. Seeing as I can't sleep. I'll let you know if I find anything." She said. I nodded, and she faded out.

"Liz went out to keep searching." I informed the others.

"Good. We'll have a head start tomorrow." Derek said, coming over and standing next to me.

"Alright, you kids rest up, while Lauren and I go get dinner." Kit said, leading Aunt Lauren out the door.

"I hope Rocky finds something to eat." Lynne said. Justin rubbed her arms to comfort her. We all sat in silence as we waited for them to come back.

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

The night sky was beautiful, as Ethan lead me around the village. He showed me all his favorite spots, including his secret get away. I don't know why he would do that after one day with me, but I guess the guy has issues. After he showed me around the village, he led me out towards the forest. I got cautious with every step we took away from the others. I had no idea what Ethan was up to.

"Don't worry. We have a barrier around the village." He said, thinking I was worried over the wrong thing. I looked at him curious. What was this barrier? He saw my expression and chuckled. "We had the witches and scorers do a safety spell around our property. Villagers are allowed in, and out, but outsiders are only aloud out. They need a villager to allow them in. It's a safe for all of us." Ethan explains.

"So then, where are we going?" I ask. He smiles and his grip on my hand tightens. I think about Simon for that moment. The way my hand fit perfectly in his, and the strength and warmth of his hands. My heart ached as I thought of him and Chloe lying on the grass, dead for all I knew. I could feel tears at the back of my eyes, and I had to push them back before they escaped.

"Where almost there, just a couple paces this way." He says. I follow him in the blind darkness. I can only see what the moon light reveals. I see Ethan, and his hand reach out to push aside the weeping willows' leaves. Soon I can clearly hear the croaks of frogs, and the chirp of crickets.

"Watch your step here." Ethan warns. I feel him take my elbow and try to lift me. I look down to see a small gap in the ground, with a stone in the middle of it. I soon see the glisten of water running by the stone. It's a small river, I think.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, a little shaky. I can feel Ethan's breath on the back of my neck. I feel guilty at how good it felt.

"A place I like to go to think." He answers. He pulls me across the river, and leads me down a few more paces.

Sooner or later I can hear splashing. Then I see a beautiful lake, and Ethan leads me towards it. The moon shines over it, and it's light comes over the trees, and shines on one spot by the bank. Ethan sits there, and takes me down with him. He looks out to the water, with a mystified look on his face.

"So this is your secret place?" I ask. He smiles, and it reaches his eyes.

"Sort of. Everyone knows of this place, it's where I was told I'd take over my father's place as chief, but no one comes here anymore." He says.

"Why not?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I don't know, they just don't." he says. I nod, then he turns to me. "Rocky?" he calls. I look up to look at him. "How do you know my dad?" he asked. I smile at the question. The fond memory coming back.

"I met him when I was younger." I say.

"How?"

"I was on our class survival project." I explain. He looks at me confused, and I sigh. "I was in school, and they teach us how to survive in the world. So they had us students go out into the forest, and see if we can take care of ourselves." I say. He nods, but still has that questioning look on his face.

"So, how did you find my dad?" he asks. I shrug.

"I have no idea how he got there, but when I was on my way back to the school, I saw him by the river." I say, and I can see the memory clearly. "His leg was pretty bad, cut up in several places." I say.

"Let me guess, you helped him." Ethan says. I nod, and I can feel Ethan get closer. "Even if you didn't know him, you still helped?" he asked. I nodded, and he chuckled. "Your amazing." He said. I could feel my cheeks burn, and I looked away so he didn't see me blush. I felt so guilty at what I was doing. Only Simon should make me feel the butterflies, only he can make me blush so badly. So why can Ethan do it to me?

"Rocky." Ethan said, taking my hand. I still wouldn't look at him, but I felt him tie something around my wrist. I looked at our hands, and found him tying a string of black leather to my wrist.

"What's this?" I ask. He smiles up at me.

"It's a gift. Do you like it?" he asked. I looked at it; a few stones were tied up with the leather, making it look like a nice bracelet.

"Yeah." I say, and his smile widens. He kisses the palm of my hand, and my blush feels like it covers my entire face. "Ethan." I call out. He looks at me, and I can clearly see the desire in his eyes. "Shouldn't we get back?" I ask. He nods.

"I suppose we should. The feast will be soon." He says, standing up. He takes my hands and lifts me up. He threads his fingers through mine, and leads me back to the village.

When we get to the first tent, there waiting for us was a young woman. She smiled at us, and curtsied to Ethan. Ethan nodded at her, and she stood back up.

"I'm supposed to take the young lady for a change of clothes." She said. Ethan nodded, and gave my hand up. I didn't turn back to look at Ethan as I walked away. I knew if I did, I'd see him smiling at me, and that isn't a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the end of this chapter. I'll go work on the next one. Review and let me know what you think! <strong>

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	5. Feast!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Number two, done! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

"This way Miss." The girl said. She led me into the tent, where a bunch of other women waited to get me dressed. They made me stand on this little stool while they pressed different clothes on me. It took them a while to finally decide on something.

It was a midnight blue long sleeved shirt, with a black, knee long, wavy skirt. They let me wear my convers shoes, seeing as I wouldn't let them take them off. They only brushed my hair, and let me tie my own hair in its usual ponytail. When I saw myself in the mirror, I smiled. Except for the skirt, I looked just like myself, and not that scared girl I was before.

"Rocky?" I heard someone call me. It was Levi. The women let him in to see me. He smiled as I stood up to greet him. "You look beautiful." He says, and then he looks at my wrist. "I see you've accepted Ethan's gift." He adds. I nod, and look down at the bracelet. "It suits you." he says. I smile a little.

"Sir, the cooks are ready." A teenage boy says from outside the tent.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Levi says, and hold out his hand for me. "Shall we go eat then?" he asks. I take his hand, and we walk out of the tent.

I see long tables all over the place. I should have noticed before, but in the middle of the village is their kitchen, I guess. A huge fire pit was in the dead center, and surrounding the pit were tables. The night sky was beautifully lit by the stars and moon. But the fire from the pit illuminated the people around me. Especially the boy who walked up to me. Ethan.

"You look great Rocky." He said. I smiled at him. His dad handed me over to him, to go sit with his wife. "Let's sit over here." He said, pointing over to a bunch of other teenagers. Before I could say anything, we were seated there.

"Hey guys." Ethan said. They all gave their HI's, and all stared at me. "This is Rocky," he said. "Rocky this is Astrid," he said pointing to a cute red head. "Thomas," a younger looking guy, who almost looked like a blond model, "and you know Marcus." He said. Marcus waved his fingers at me, and I almost rolled my eyes. Almost.

"Hey Rocky, welcome to the village." Thomas said.

"Thank you." I say.

"So Rocky," Astrid says, "Where did you learn to be such a good swords men?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I learned it on the streets. Like everyone else." I say sarcastically. Astrid smirks.

"Explains your sloppy movements." She replies. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Astrid." Ethan scolds. She rolls her eyes.

"You can't tell me I'm wrong. The girl isn't as good as she thinks she is." She tells him.

"She's better than you." Thomas said. I hide the smile that comes across my lips.

"That's only because of my chores, and you know that!" Astrid barks.

"Alright!" Ethan shouts. "We are not going to have this argument again. Especially with Rocky here." He says. Astrid scoffs.

"Rocky is the special guest, so we will treat her like one." Marcus said.

"Thank you Marcus." Ethan said. I kept my mouth shut through the whole thing. No need to cause trouble and it's obvious that Astrid only attacked me because she likes Ethan, but she can see that Ethan isn't interested in her.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I heard Levi call. We all turned around to look at him. "We are brought this feast for a special reason. My old friend Rocky is gracing us with her presence. Just the other night I found her lying unconscious by the river, where she once helped me, and now she is here under my wing. Let us feast in her favor!" he said. Everyone cheered, and then the cooks started to set plates of food in front of us. A giant turkey sat in front of Levi and his wife, and three chickens sat in front of us.

"Go ahead and dig in." Ethan said. I smiled and grabbed the fork next to me, but then Astrid grabbed my hand. I looked up at her, and saw her staring at the bracelet. What was it with this thing?

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I gave it to her." Ethan said. She looked at him like he just shot her. So surprised and hurt. She let go of my wrist, and got up and left.

"She is such a girl." Marcus said, and stuffed his face with food.

"What did I do?" I asked. Ethan shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said. I stared off after Astrid, wondering why she ran off like that. I looked back down at the bracelet. Why is this thing so upsetting?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's short, but the big surprise is coming up. So if I were to continue it, then it would ruin the surprise! So, wait for the next chapter, which won't come until later, because I have to go somewhere. So I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	6. Found it!

**A/N: So here is the final third chapter I promised. I would have gotten up sooner if I were allowed free time when I came back, but you know. I don't know if you know. ANYWAYS! On with the story! As demanded, here's a little something for you.**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Pov<span>

I couldn't sleep, there was too much stuff going on in my head. Stuff like; Rocky, Simon, my dad, and Derek. I noticed that Derek was getting more restless, and more ruthless then before. When we were in the forest before, he actually shouted at Simon. Not in that tough love type way, but in a tired and pissed off way. The Derek I know would have never shouted at Simon like that, especially when Simon was stressing over Rocky. I don't really think it was the change coming. It was more like, everyone depending on him. Even I depend on him more than I should. But what can I do to help him with that?

"Chloe?" I heard his voice. I turn my head to see him on the other bed, looking at me. "You asleep?" he asked. I smiled at his question.

"No. I just sleep with my eyes open, and I talk in my sleep." I say. He smiles at my sarcasm.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked. I shake my head, and he sighs. "You should be sleeping." He said.

"I can say the same thing about you." I reply. He keeps from rolling his eyes by looking at the digital clock on the night stand. It read 5:00 am. We both sighed.

"Might as well get up." Derek said, getting out of bed. He headed to the bathroom, as I sat up in bed. I looked around the room to see everyone sleeping. Tori and Lynne slept on the opposite side of me, Tori's light snores covering the sounds of the crickets.

Justin and Carter slept on the floor, seeing there were only two beds. Next to them was Derek's spot, and on the other bed Simon and Kit slept. Simon's snores turning into mumbles. Aunt Lauren slept on the couch under the window. This room was way too crowded for us, we had to find Rocky, and fast.

I hear the shower running, and the toilet flush, letting me know Derek was in the shower. I sighed again, and got up to go over to our small table. There sat our left over dinner. A couple of fruits, and a few pieces of pizza. I grabbed a small piece of pizza, and chew on it while I wait for Derek to come out.

When I heard the shower shut off, and hear a quiet curse, I knew something was wrong. I got up and tip toed my way to the bathroom door. I knocked on it softly, calling for Derek.

"Derek? You okay?" He grunted in reply. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Two things." He says. "One; I don't have a towel." He says, and I grab it off the chair. "Two; I forgot my clothes." he says. I snort at the situation, but cover my mouth to cover it, not wanting to wake anyone. "It's not funny Chloe." Derek says. Of course his wolf ears would hear me.

"Sorry." I say. Then I remember I have his towel. "Umm, here's your towel." I say. He inches the door open, so I wouldn't see anything. I roll my eyes at him, but let him reach out for the towel. I don't hand it to him of course; I let him search for it.

"Chloe, hand me my towel." He says.

"I am." I say, biting back a laugh.

"Chloe, this isn't a game." He says seriously.

"What game?" I ask, more sarcastically. He growls softly at me, and I can't help but giggle.

"Chloe." He warns.

"Derek." I say back. He widens the door to get a better reach.

"Chloe, give it to me." He orders. I cross my arms, keeping the towel just out of his reach.

"Gee, I don't know. Give you what?" I ask. He sighs.

"Chloe, please, give me the towel." He says. I dramatically sigh.

"See, now was that so hard?" I ask, and hand him the towel. He quickly grabs it and shuts the door.

When he opens it back up, with the towel tied around his waist, I smile and bat my eyes at him. He rolls his eyes at me. He heads over to his bag, and I follow, tickling his back. He straightens up at my sudden touch. I smile up at him, and he just looks down at me.

"Chloe wants to play now?" he asks. I smile as seductively as I can, a sudden idea springing up in my head. Maybe if I can give him something else to focus on, he'll be in a better mood.

"Well, Chloe should have thought of that before she made me beg for a stupid towel." Derek says. My jaw drops, and I gape at him. "That's right." He says, and kisses my forehead, then turns back to finding clothes.

I cross my arms, and narrow my eyes at him. What else can I do? What would happen in the movie? I ask myself. The girl wouldn't take no as an answer, that's what! She would seduce the guy until he caved. Problem was, I couldn't figure out how to do that. I'm going to have to dig way deep down to figure this one out.

I watch him as he searches for clothes, and I realize he won't dress in front of me. He'd go back into the bathroom to get dressed. I smirk at the plan inside my head. I start to strut over to the bathroom door, and I press myself against it.

I watch as Derek turns around and sees me. He sighs, and walks over to me. He looks down at me, and I look up right back at him. His jaw goes slack, but his expression stays blank. What is going to take to get this guy going?

"Please, move." He says. I lift my chin up.

"And when I don't?" I challenge. He stoops down to whisper in my ear.

"Then I'll make you move." He says. I smirk at him, and I don't move an inch.

Suddenly I hear him turn the knob, and the door swings open. I start to fall, no longer having the door to support me. But Derek is fast, and drops his clothes to catch me. His arms surround my waist, and one of my hands lands up pressed against his chest, the other on his shoulder. Suddenly we're staring at each other, both breathing hard from the sudden adrenaline.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks. I nod, and he helps me get back on my feet, but neither of us let go. We continue to stare at each other. I slowly move my hand on his shoulder up behind his neck. I kept imagining myself as someone in a movie. The girl slowly makes her move, making the guy take the next one.

Then Derek wrapped his arms around me more tightly. I can't believe it was actually working. Then I got up on my tippy-toes, and he automatically bent down. Our lips met in a hot passionate kiss. His warm lips felt great pressed up against mine. His hand traces circles on my back, as mine tickled the back of his neck. We were both so into it, that everything else just faded. But of course, just like in every other movie, something happens.

"Chloe!" I hear someone shout. I yelp in surprise, and accidently bit down on Derek's lip.

"I'm sorry." I say, but he chuckles.

"I'm fine. You just got excited." he says. I nod, and we both go in for another kiss.

"Chloe!" the shout came again. This time I knew it wasn't just in my head. I pulled back and looked around me. My face turned red when I saw Liz standing near us, crossed armed, and a little frantic.

"It's Liz." I tell Derek. He looks in the direction I'm looking at, then back down at him.

"I'll just be in here." he says, picking up his clothes and going in. I nodded, and walked over to Liz.

"So, what's up?" I ask her. Liz doesn't even look fazed by what she just saw. She just spat out a different bunch of words. I lifted my hands to stop her.

"Wait. Slow down. You what?" I asked. She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Okay. So I was out all night, looking for this Rocky girl." She said. I nodded. "Well, I don't know if this has anything to do with her, but it's better than nothing." She says.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I found something!" she said. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, I tried to go deeper into the forest, but I couldn't. It was like I was blocked or something. You know, like at that gothic looking place you guys stayed at before going back to the Edison Group?" she said. I nodded, knowing she was talking about the place with Andrew.

"So you came across some type of magical barrier?" I asked. She nodded. I thought for a minute. "But Rocky isn't a witch." I say. Liz rolls her eyes at me.

"Ever think she's with someone else?" she pointed out. Well, don't I feel stupid.

"Derek!" I called and ran for the bathroom. He came out, fully clothed, and looked at me confused.

"Liz found something." I say. He didn't hesitate. He ran over to his dad and woke him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was that? Did I do a good Clerek? I should really do those more often. I've barely noticed I didn't even do enough of these. Wow, that's so wrong of me. But here you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed, flames were meant to burn my marshmallows, but whatever, I get them anyways. <strong>

**Lani: Can we have marshmallows?**

**Po: NO FREAKING WAY!**

**Roxy: Lani, don't you think you've had enough sugar today?**

**Lani: What are you talking about? All I had were cookies, cake, fruit juice, more cookies, donuts, soda pop, and ice cream with caramel dressing.**

**Po: Yeah, that's not disaster waiting to happen.**

**Roxy: Who gave you all that?**

**Me: We had a party in every single one of my classes. I wasn't going to be rude, and not eat.**

**Po: WHY DO YOU KEEP FEEDING HER THIS STUFF! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING YET!**

**Lani: Charlie the unicorn! And Carl the llama!**

**Roxy: What are you talking about? **

**Lani: Come play with me Charlie!**

**Po: Who is she talking to?**

**Me: Well, while I get rid of this headache, you can go ahead and either move to the next chapter, which will eventually be up, or you can totally sit there and think I'm some kind of crazy person. Either way I have you as a reader! Mwahahahahaha! **

**We are OUT!**


	7. The Proposal

**A/N: **

**Po: BoOkWoRm is out right now, with Roxy, creating some other story. So she left Lani and me in charge.**

**Lani: Yeah!**

**Po: So yeah, this is going to be with Chloe. **

**Lani: Po, can I tell them?**

**Po: I don't think that would be a good,**

**Lani: Come on!**

**Po: But this story is rated T.**

**Lani: But we still need to give them a choice.**

**Po: Ok, I guess it would be okay to ask.**

**Lani: YES! **

**Po: *Sigh***

**Lani: Okay, so one day BW was bored, and she decided to write. What she wrote surprised all of us. It was a lemon! If you know what those are, then you know what I'm talking about. SO! I want to know if you guys would like BW to post those up. There's one with Rocky and Simon, and she didn't finish the one with Derek and Chloe, but I'll make her finish! So leave a review letting us know!**

**Po: So basically if you want to read a lemon, let us know. **

**Lani: LEMON! LEMONS ARE SOUR! BUT THIS ONE IS HOT!**

**Po: So go ahead and read now. Enjoy!**

**Lani: So would they call sweet stuff Cookies?**

**Po: *Sigh***

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

"Because you need to stay here." Derek told Tori. Derek, Simon, and I were heading out to the forest. Kit had gone out earlier to see if the trail wasn't being watched. Tori wanted to come, but we couldn't risk them coming and getting hurt.

"Give me one damn good reason why I can't go." Tori demanded.

"Because I said so." Derek said. Tori huffed, and stormed after us.

"Why do only you guys get to go?" Tori asked.

"I'm going because I can track her sent." He said.

"So can Justin." Tori pointed out.

"Yes, but he as people looking for him. The wrong type of people." Derek shot back. "Simon is going because Rocky will be most likely to come out for him. Dad is going because he's the strongest sorcerer we have, and Chloe is going because she's the only one who can see and talk to Liz." he explained.

Tori crossed her arms pissed. She narrowed her eyes at Derek, and looked up at him like she was going to kick his ass. She wasn't the type of girl you wanted to royally piss off.

"I still don't see why I can't go." She said. Derek growled in frustration.

"Tori, you need to stay because you need to take care of the rest of these guys. You're the only one with the experience. They haven't been on the streets as long." I say. Tori looked at me.

"So you're putting me on babysitting duty?" she asked.

"Not really. We just don't want you getting hurt out there. The less people we have the better chance of protecting each other." Simon said. Tori screamed in frustration.

"Fine! You know what? When you guys get back, you owe me BIG time!" she said.

"Okay guys, the trail is clear." Kit said, coming out of the forest.

"You guys be careful. We'll be back soon." Derek said. Then we all followed Kit out into the forest.

"Just keep going, I'll let you know when we get there." Liz said from my side. I nodded, and followed the guys down the trail.

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

This morning felt off, and I think I was the only one who noticed it. Everyone else in the village acted like they normally do, not noticing a thing. In a way I was happy for them. They were all happy in their own world. I wish I was happy, but I know I can't. Not until my mind is settled, and it won't be. Not until I know what happened to the others.

The dream I had was at fault. I relived it, the whole thing, and the whole night. The smeared pudding on the wall, the message, when Stephanie confronted Nora, when I found out Nora was my mom, and then Simon and Chloe getting knocked out. I didn't know if they were dead, or alive.

A part of me said that they died, but the bigger part of me believed they survived. My heart aches at every memory of Simon. His smile, his eyes, his weird sarcasm, and the way he would hold me. I can't stop thinking about him.

Then there's Ethan, and his ways. The way he can make me forget my worries, the way he makes me smile just by smiling himself. What if I were to stay here? I could be with Ethan, and I can stop hurting over Simon. I can go on with life, and I wouldn't have to worry about the school finding me.

"Hey Rocky!" I hear Ethan call me, interrupting my thoughts. I look up from the place I'm sitting at. He walks up to me smiling, and of course it gets me to smile. He sits next to me, and stares at me with this look.

We sat in front of the tent I was staying in, on wooden stumps. The village wasn't modern, but it was enchanting. I liked it a lot; it was actually great to look at. I still could feel Ethan staring at me, and I could feel myself start to blush. I look back at him, and he looks away, just to tease me.

"So," I say. "What are you up to today?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Whatever you doing today." He says. I laugh, and shake my head. "You're cute when you laugh." He says. I look away, rolling my eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be in training right now?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it's no fun without you there." He says. This guy is milking it for all he's worth.

"I only go to training when I'm allowed to _actually_ train." I say. He stands up and holds out his hand for me.

"Then let's get you armored up." He says. I looked at him confused. "If I say you'll train, then you'll train." He says. I smile and take his hand.

When we get there, I can see a bunch of guys in protective gear, swinging swords at each other. Then, another bunch of guys, and girls, on the other side, practicing with their powers. It looked pretty cool. Ethan led me over to a row of swords, and picked one up for each of us. He swung his around, getting ready for a battle. He smirked at me, taunting me.

"You want a rematch, huh?" I ask. He winks at me. I shake my head, and bring the sword to a stance.

We circle each other for a few seconds, and I see his arm twitch. He's actually going to swing. He brings it over to my side, and I bring my sword up to block it. The clank of the metal echoes loudly. We catch some attention from the crowd using their powers.

I step back from Ethan, bringing the sword back to stance. He smiles at me, and swings again, and again, and again, and again. I block him as best I can, feeling his strength slowly get stronger with every strike. He's very aggressive, a good thing for a swordsman. But I need to stop being on the defense, I'll need to get on the offence.

He lifts his sword just above his shoulder so he can strike near my abdomen. I take the opening of his side, and spin around. He barely steps back out of contact, smiling at how I caught on.

We keep going until he knocks the sword out of my hands. He goes in for the finishing strike, but I won't let him have it. I call to fire, and feel it surface. I aim for the spot just left of his head, and I let it go. The fire ball zips past him, and he drops to the ground. The fire went out before it hit anything.

Ethan looked up at me in shock, but he was smiling. He dropped the sword and ran over to me, tackling me in a hug. Confused I stepped out of his grasp. He kept smiling at me, and he caressed my face with one of his hands.

"You're the one." he says. I look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. He suddenly lets go of me, and grabs my hand. He leans over and kisses the top of it.

"I'll have to go tell my father." He says.

"Tell him what?" I ask, but he runs off towards his father's tent. "Tell him what?" I ask myself.

"You really don't know our traditions here, do you?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to find a cute red head. Astrid. She walked over to me, crossed arms, and a ticked off expression.

"He chose you." She said. I shook my head not understanding. She rolled her eyes at me, like it was so obvious. "You know how Ethan fought you that day when you first came?" she asked. I nodded. "Well that was his way of testing you." she said.

"Test?" I ask. She sighed.

"Ever since Dragon came back from his journey, and told all of us about you and how you helped him, Ethan wanted to find a girl just like that. So he came up with that test, and you passed." She said. Then she pointed at my wrist, the one with the bracelet.

"That bracelet, in our village, is a boy's way of claiming you as his. It's like a promise ring. You accepting that, tells us that you've accepted his proposal." She said. My heart dropped to my stomach. "The only thing he needed was to see your power. If he found it useful, then you were the one. He's gone to tell Dragon that he is going to marry you." She said.

"But, I don't – I don't want to," I couldn't think straight. What was I going to do?

"You don't love him." Astrid said. I looked at her, and I saw hurt all over her face. "Well you better not let him know that. Because if you hurt him, I'll kill you." She threatens.

"You love him, don't you?" I say. She looks me up and down.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. He wants you. So you better take care of him." She says, and starts to walk away.

"But it's not too late!" I call to her. She turns around.

"There's only one way out of it, and I'm not going to let you hurt him that bad." She said, and disappeared behind the tents.

I ran after her, wanting to know how to get out of it, but she was long gone. I stood there, my heart pounding in my ears. What did I get myself into? I collapsed on the ground, and just let the tears fall from my eyes. I can't do this to myself. I love Simon, but I'm marring Ethan. My life has turned into crap, right in front of me. What the hell am I supposed to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Lani: BAMB! Never saw it coming did you? <strong>

**Po: I think they had a hunch.**

**Lani: Well, we hope you enjoyed it. **

**Po: Go ahead and review.**

**Lani: Don't forget about the lemon! LEMON!**

**Po: Yeah, let us know if you want it. **

**Lani: Rocky + Simon, and Chloe + Derek. You know you want it!**

**Po: Okay, we'll let you get to it.**

**Lani and Po are OUT!**


	8. Knocked OUT!

**A/N: Alright I'm back, and I've noticed that Lani has asked you about the lemons. Well, if you want them, I'll give them to you. Anyways, back to the plot, this will be with Tori's POV first, then it'll go to Chloe. Just so you're not confused. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Tori's POV<span>

I hate it when I'm the one left behind, it happened at Lyle House, at the bus stop, at the safe house with Andrew, even at the stupid safe school. Why is that they don't let me in on anything? It's not like I don't care about Rocky as much as they do. I like Rocky, really. She was the first girl to actually see me for me, and not the snot nosed brat I let everyone think I am. In a way, she understood me.

"Are you still mad about them going without you?" Carter asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his head on my shoulder. I let out a long sigh.

"I'm not mad." I said. I could feel his smile against my skin.

"Just pissed." He said.

"Exactly." he chuckled, and kissed my cheek.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles." He said. I smiled at his joke.

Ever since the dance, Carter and I had gotten closer. When nobody else listened to me, he did. When no one else noticed me, he did. I guess he's good for me, in a way that I would usually just brush off as an obsessed guy. It usually happened to me. But since Lyle House, I guess I've been craving this kind of relationship.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him. He nodded and kissed my cheek again. "Do you think I'm a brat?" I asked. He chuckled, but I looked at him serious.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Everyone else seems to think so. Especially Derek and Simon." I said.

"Well, brothers are always supposed to think their sister is a brat." He said.

It reminded me that Kit was my dad. How I couldn't figure this out on my own surpassed me. I mean, I looked nothing like the man I thought was my dad. Hell, I looked more like Simon than him. I felt so stupid for not realizing this. And to think my mother was the one to talk about being a slut for liking more than one guy. She had a kid with another man!

"Why don't you come inside with the rest of us? Lauren just fixed a batch of hot coco." Carter said. I nodded, and let him lead me inside.

When we got there I saw Lynne and Justin sitting close together, Justin whispering into Lynne's hair. Lynne's eyes were red and puffy. Seriously, when is she going to stop crying over Rocky? She needs to suck it up, and be tough for Rocky, not depressed.

"Here you go honey." Lauren said, handing Lynne some coco. Lynne took it and took a few sips.

"How's she holding up?" Carter asked.

"She's hanging on. She got another feeling from her brother." Justin said. My eyebrows shot up with confusion. Feeling from her brother? What was that about?

"Was it bad?" Carter asked. Justin only nodded. Carter sighed and sat on the bed. I sat next to him, looking at him for an answer.

"Oh, um, see Lynne has an adopted little brother that goes to the school." Carter says.

"And the feeling's she gets from him?" I ask.

"Her brother's a shaman. On accident he created an empathy link between him and Lynne." Carter explained.

"Can shamans do that?" I asked.

"This one can." Justin said. Lynne then whimpered, and Justin held her tighter.

"What are they doing to him?" I asked.

"We don't know, but it can't be good." Carter said.

We had to find Rocky, and fast. We had to do something to stop that school from hurting other kids. Derek better find her fast. If they come back empty handed, I'm seriously going to send a power orb up his ass.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

We rushed through the forest as fast as we can, without causing too much noise. Liz ran by me, and in front of me was Derek, behind me Simon then Kit. Each sound that was made caused me to jump, which got Derek and Simon to laugh. It always did.

We kept half jogging, half running, and I could sense the dead corpses. I tried to focus on running, instead of the dead feeling that hung above my head. Every snap of a twig, I thought there was a dead animal coming to find me.

"Let's slow down." Derek said.

"Yeah, I can't take Chloe's scared skipping anymore." Simon said.

"Shut up Simon." I said. He just smiled at me as he past me to go in front of Derek.

"Don't worry Chloe. Nothing will come and get you." Kit said, patting me on the back. I nodded, just to have them drop it.

"Which way?" I asked Liz. She looked around for a moment, and then pointed to our right.

"It's that way. That's where I saw the black bird." She said. Liz's memory amazed me. I wouldn't be able to remember any animal's a came across, unless they were dead, or attacking me.

"Liz says we have to go right." I said. Derek nodded, and we quickly walked that way.

I looked around the forest, trying to figure out how Rocky got this far. She probably knows these woods better than we do, but would she really have the strength to walk this far in? Suddenly Derek extends his arm to stop us. I look at him curious, and find him sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Kit asked.

"Rocky's sent." he said. That bit of news got all of our hopes up. "But it's mixed in with something else. Something that I've never smelled before." He said.

"Let's just keep going. We're on the right track." Simon said. Derek nodded and continued to go farther into the forest.

"We're getting closer." Liz said. I told them what she had said, and we picked up the pace.

Soon we were running again, and Derek was hot on the trail. You could tell because he was way ahead of the rest of us. He was actually jogging when he was with us, now he was running. He lifted his chin to sniff the air, and turned over to the left.

"We're getting there." Simon said, running next to me. I smiled at him when I saw the light in his eyes.

Soon we made it to a clearing, a little open space. It wasn't that big, but we saw tall trees on the other side, and Derek was headed over to them.

"Derek stop! You'll hit-," Liz shouted, but Derek didn't hear. I opened my mouth to shout at Derek, but it was too late.

He charged to the other side, only to be hit back with something I couldn't see, and he flew all the way back where the rest of us were.

"DEREK!" I shouted, and got down on my knees to see him. His eyes were closed, and his body still. Was he dead? I could feel the tears at the back of my throat.

"Derek?" Simon tried shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Get back, both of you." Kit said, pushing Simon out of the way.

"What happened to him?" Simon asked.

"It was the force field thing! I tried to tell him to stop." Liz shouted, but only I could hear her.

"He hit the force field." I said. Kit and Simon looked at me like I was talking crazy. "Just go look." I said, pointing over to the other side of the clearing. Simon got up to go look at it.

"Hey, dad! I think Chloe's right. Come look at this." Simon called. I stayed with Derek as Kit went to go look.

"It's a barrier. A very powerful one, it's probably what knocked out Derek." I heard Kit said. I sighed in relief. Derek was only unconscious, not dead.

"Why would there be a barrier in the middle of a forest?" Simon asked.

"To keep people out." I said. A few moments of silence, everyone thinking.

"You think someone brought Rocky in?" Simon asked. I didn't need to turn around to know that Kit was nodding. "So how do we get in?" Simon asked. I heard Kit sigh, unsure.

"Chloe, someone is watching us." Liz said. I looked up at her, to see her staring off in the direction we just came from. I looked out that way too, only to find big white eyes staring at me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice.

"S-s-s-s" I stammered. "S-s-s-s-Simon!" I called. Then the white eyes came closer, out of the bushes. They were attached to a huge man, who only painted his eyes white. He was dark colored, but with modern clothes on. He held a sword out at me.

"Get away from her!" Simon shouted, and the guy shot back, an effect from Simon's knock back spell.

But suddenly other guys came out, all of them holding some type of weapon, all pointed at us. We were surrounded. My whole body shook with fear, and I held onto Derek, pleading for him to wake up now.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Kit said, raising his hands as if he were surrendering.

"All of you get up." One of the guys said. I didn't move. "Get up!" the man ordered.

I looked at Kit, who nodded at me. It took all of my will power to let go of Derek. The man then nodded his head over at Derek, and two other men picked him up. I ran after them, but one of the men with a sword pointed the tip at me. I stepped back into Simon's arms.

"Please, we are only looking for someone." Kit tried again. The man then pointed the gun he held at Kit.

"Go." He said, and motioned for Kit to walk to the other side of the barrier.

"We didn't mean to cause any-," Kit tried, but the man cocked his gun. Kit walked over to the barrier and looked at it wearily. He slowly took steps towards it.

"Dad," Simon called, but Kit motioned for him to be quiet. Kit continued to walk towards it, and suddenly was grabbed from the other side, and sucked in. We couldn't see him anymore. Simon and I looked at each other, both of us scared.

"You two next." The man said, pointing the gun at us. Simon grabbed my hand, and we both slowly walked towards the barrier. We stopped in front of it, and just looked out into the forest. We couldn't see Kit or the men who carried Derek. Simon squeezed my hand, and we both took a step through it.

It felt like we were being sucked in from both sides, like we were being stretched out, but it only lasted a few seconds. Soon we were on the other side, and we found Kit and the other guys waiting for us right there. Kit hugged both of us, and the man with the gun walked through the barrier. He nodded to the men in front of him, and they started walking forward.

"Follow them." The other guy ordered. Simon and Kit stayed behind me as I followed the other guys.

"Where are you taking us?" Simon asked. I waited to hear a thump of the head, or the snappy remark of the guy, like how it always happened in the movie's when the person asked that kind of question. But it never came.

"Camp." The man replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Can you guess what happens next? Oh, I love it when I give you cliff hangers. Although, I hate it when I'm reading, and I end up with a cliff hanger. I guess it's just weird of me. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for what happens next. <strong>

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	9. Together Again

**A/N: Not much to say. Just know that I OWN NOTHING OF DP! That should be all in the disclaimer, but I'm too lazy to go back and write it. So you've been told. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

I stayed in the tent, almost biting all my nails off nervously. Why does this happen to me, why can't I live like a normal person would? I can't get married! I'm only 15! Plus, I don't even love Ethan. Hell, he didn't even ask me, it just happened. What about Simon? I can't just forget about him, and pretend that what happened between Simon and I never happened.

"Rocky? You in here?" I hear a sweet old voice. I knew who was, and I got up. Deanne walked up to me, and wiped my face. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying, until she did that. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I held on tight to her, because while I've been here, she's the closest thing to a mother I've ever gotten. She ran her fingers through my hair, and rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down. I sniffed, and told her.

"I'm marring Ethan." I said. She looked at me confused, and then she started to laugh.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to get married." I said. She closed her eyes, and nodded, understanding. She held me closer, and I cried like a baby.

"You heart doesn't belong to him." She said. I nodded, even though she wasn't asking. "It's with someone from the past. Someone from your home." She said. I nodded again. She started to rock me, when I started to choke on tears.

"How do I get out of this?" I asked, as soon as I calmed down. We sat there in silence for a while, until she finally spoke.

"Tell him the truth. Tell the prince that you're in love with someone else." She said. I nearly laughed at it. It couldn't be that easy. "Sure he'll take it pretty harshly, and you'll feel like you just burned him at the stake," she continued.

"Thank you, for summing that up." I say. She laughs, and looks down at me.

"But, he will get over it, and he won't force you into anything." She said. We lay there for a little while longer, until I knew I had to go find Ethan and tell him.

"I better get this over with." I say. Deanne help me up, and motions me out of the tent.

"He's over by the council tent." She said. I nodded, and she smiled as I walked towards the tent.

As I got closer, my knees started to wobble, and my heart raced. I wasn't built for this, I wasn't prepared. I've seen girls at school give all sorts of rejections, but I've never figured out how they gave them. Was there some sort of system? Why didn't I listen to Lynne when she lectured me on this stuff?

Ethan came around the tent, laughing at something Marcus had said. The boys were joking around, and didn't notice me walk up, until I called for Ethan. They looked up, and Ethan said bye to Marcus, and walked over to me. He smiled, gave me a hug, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. This was going to be hard.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." he said. I took a deep breath.

"We need to talk." I said. Wow, can you say cliché? He looked at me concerned.

"Sure." He said, and led me over to a wooden bench. No doubt, his father made. I couldn't look at him, so instead I looked at my hands.

"Have you talked to your dad already?" I asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, he's been in a meeting all day." he said. I sighed in relief, but Ethan got the wrong idea. "But I will, don't worry. As soon as he comes out, I'll pull him aside and tell him that -," I put my hands up to stop him.

"Ethan," I said, but the words caught in my throat. "About this marriage thing." I said. His smile widened.

"It's going to be great. No worries, I'll handle everything." He said. I bit my lip, I had to stop this.

"Ethan, I'm not worried about the wedding." I said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, still not getting it.

"See that's what I like about you, you take everything in stride. No worries, no problems." He said. I stood up, and stepped away from him. When I turned to face him, I saw the confusion and concern in his eyes.

"That's just it. You know nothing about me." I said.

"Of course I do." He said. I crossed my arms defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, what's my favorite food?" I asked. This should be easy for him, its strawberries. I had asked for them the night I got here. But he sat there, looking around as if the answer were hiding from him. "You don't know." I said. He stood up.

"Why is this so important all of a sudden?" he asked.

"It's always been important! Simon would know the answer!" I blurt out before I can stop myself. Ethan looks at me confused.

"Who's Simon?" he asked. I bit my lip trying not to get into major drama with this guy.

"Simon is -," I didn't even finish the sentence when a flash of red light came out of nowhere.

Suddenly men were heading out of the tents, and headed into the forest. Ethan looked around to find his father. His dad motioned for him to go, and Ethan turned back to me.

"Stay here, and stay out of trouble." He said.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"The barrier has been breached. Get inside!" he shouted as he ran after his father. Someone tossed him a sword, and they disappeared into the forest.

"Rocky!" Synthia shouted, and grabbed my hand. "Get inside, now. Hurry!" she said, tugging on my hand. I let her drag me back inside our tent with Deanne, and we all stayed inside.

"What do you do when the barrier has been -," what was that word? Breached?

"We stay inside, and wait for the men to bring back the captors." Deanne said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Then Dragon decides how to get rid of them." Synthia said.

"Get rid, you mean?" Kill?

Deanne saw the expression on my face, and walked over to me, having me sit down on the bed.

"Our village has been safe for hundreds of years. We are only checking if these people are looking for trouble." She explained.

"Well, what if it was just a bug?" I asked. Synthia giggled and Deanne covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"It takes great impact to set off the alarm." She said. I nodded, understanding.

We waited for about twenty minutes until we got word that we can come out. Astrid poked her head in and nodded at Deanne. We stood up, and Deanne led us out to the center of the village. There we saw Levi or Dragon as I'm supposed to call him now, standing in front of the village. Standing next to him, was Ethan.

"Gran look!" Synthia whispered loudly, tugging on Deanne's skirt. We all looked in the direction she pointed.

I gasped and my heart leaped out of my chest. There standing in front of Levi, and Ethan, stood two men holding a knocked out teen wolf. A teen wolf I knew well, Derek. He was totally unconscious. I scanned the crowed, and found other men surrounding a group of people I knew. I saw Kit, standing in front of him Chloe, and next to her – Simon!

"What bring you to our part of the woods?" Levi asked. Kit put his hands on Chloe and Simon's shoulders.

"We are just looking for someone." He said. Levi lifted his chin.

"Who is this someone?" Levi asked. I could see Chloe and Simon looking around nervously.

"A girl. We were separated on our way to town." Kit said. Levi looked down at Ethan, who nodded.

"Who is this boy that my men carry?" Levi asked.

"My son." Kit answered. Levi's eyebrow twitched. Yeah, couldn't believe it myself either.

"Your son? He's a werewolf, and you're a sorcerer." Levi said. I knew Kit was wondering how Levi knew that, but didn't ask.

"I took him in, he was an orphan." He said instead. Levi looked at Derek, and sighed.

"Werewolves are ill tempered. Do you have him under control?" Levi asked. Kit only nodded, not liking Levi's choice of words. "I can see that you're an honest man." Levi said. I sighed in relief; he wasn't going to kill them. "The sun is setting; you can stay here for the night." Levi said. Kit nodded saying thanks. Then Levi turned to the villagers. "Who will watch over these new comers during their stay?" he asked.

No one volunteered. They all stayed silent, and turned their heads to look away. I was, in a way, happy that they did. I stepped forward, people moving out of my way.

"I will!" I shouted. Levi and Ethan turned to me, shock across their faces. I looked at both of them, dead serious. "And I will be leaving with them." I said. Ethan looked at me confused. I turn to the others. I saw Kit's smile and Chloe's tears, and Simon's unbelieving expression. I smiled at him, and I could feel the tears strumming down my face.

"Rocky." Simon mouthed, and I ran to him. The men moved out of my way as I tackled Simon in a hug. He held me tightly like I would slip through his fingers. I heard him sob once, and felt his tears run down my neck.

"Rocky!" Ethan shouted. I almost forgot. It took everything I had to pull away from Simon. I turn around to face Ethan, a jealous expression on his face. I grabbed onto Simon's hand, and felt the full weight of the bracelet on my wrist. I had to tell him. No time to waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Dramatic cliff hanger! You know me, all about the suspense! You guys hate me right now, don't you? Yeah, I would hate me too. So anyways, don't forget to tell me whether or not you want those Lemons. I just finished the Clerek one, thank Lani. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	10. Battle for Love

**A/N: Okay, for the ending of the last chapter. Here you go. Also, I've gotten votes on whether or not you guy get the Lemons. I should have clarified from the start. Lemons are chapters with, well, to be blunt, it's a sex scene. Some are soft, and others are really detailed. I don't know what mine are, I'd say they are somewhere in the middle. So, your choice. Thanks for reading, and enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Simon's POV<span>

I couldn't believe my eyes; I couldn't believe that I was seeing Rocky, here. A smile spread across her beautiful face, and she ran towards me. She hugged me tightly, and I immediately responded. She was thinner than I remember, but she still felt just as soft, and smelled like strawberries. I let out a little sob, as the whole thing came down on me. I had Rocky back!

"Rocky!" I heard someone shout. Rocky and I hesitated for a second, not wanting to let go of each other, but we did anyways. She turned to look at a guy, about the same age as me, but with shaggy dark brown hair. He looked at Rocky and me with a jealous rage. I know, I saw it every time I looked in the mirror for the past week.

"Do you know who these people are, Rocky?" the big guy who talked to us earlier asked. Rocky nodded. She seemed more powerful, more in control of herself, no longer terrified of everything.

"This is my family." She said. Shock spread across their faces, and a few gasps escaped the crowd.

"Family?" the younger guy asked. Rocky nodded. She rested her other hand on dad.

"My father," she said, then moved her hand onto Chloe. "My sister," she added, then pointed at Derek, who was still knocked out. "My brother," she said, and she held up our hands, that held onto each other, "and my fiancé." She finished.

I kept my face clear of expression, but inside my heart rose, and my blood rushed to my head. I could feel my face heat up, but I felt Rocky squeeze my hand in reassurance. She was telling me to trust her. I squeezed her hand back.

"Impossible." The younger guy said. Rocky nodded.

"I tried to tell you Ethan." She said. Ethan shook his head, and started to walk toward us.

"But you accepted my gift." He said, pointing at Rocky's wrist. I looked down to see some kind of leathered, beaded, bracelet. Rocky shook her head.

"That was before I knew you were asking me to marry you." She said. My head snapped up.

"Marry you?" I asked. Ethan reached down and grabbed Rocky's wrist, and pried her hand from mine. He held up her wrist to show me the bracelet.

"Yes. She agreed to marry me. I gave her this bracelet as a token of my love, and she accepted it." He said. I looked at Rocky, feeling hurt.

"Simon," she cried. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." She pled.

"Simon?" Ethan repeated. "You're Simon?" he asked. I nodded stiffly. Ethan's lips twitched in a sinister smile. "You fell in love with _him_?" he snickered.

"Yes." Rocky answered. Ethan let her hand drop, and turned to face me.

"For someone who can't protect you?" he asked, still eyeing me. Rocky rubbed her wrist, and looked at Ethan deadly.

"He doesn't need to protect me." She said. Ethan spun around to face her.

"So you admit he can't fight for your honor?" he asked. We all looked at him questioningly.

"I never said that." Rocky said. Ethan laughed.

"Then he can fight me." He announced. "He will need to. Because I won't let you go, unless he defeats me." He said. I look at Rocky.

"Is he serious?" I asked. She looked at me, sadness in her eyes, and nodded. I looked at Ethan, who was waiting for my answer. I've been here three minutes, and I already hate the guy's guts. "Fine. I'll fight you." I said.

"Simon." Chloe whispered. I looked at her worried face, she was begging me not to do anything stupid. "You don't know what this guy has against you." She said. I smiled at her.

"No worries. I'll take care of it." I say. Then I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder. I expected him to stop me, but he didn't.

"Take care of yourself." Was all he said. I nodded, and looked back to Ethan, only to see Rocky in front of me.

"Don't do it." She said. I took her in my arms, and planted a small kiss on her lips. I could hear the small gasps of the crowd, but I could care less. I pulled away from her, a dazed look in her eyes.

"I won't let him take you from me." I said. A small grin coming to her face. I smiled at her, and headed towards Ethan.

"Wait!" Rocky grabbed me, and looked up to the big guy who had a very confused look on his face. "Levi – I mean Dragon. Please let Deanne and Synthia take care of my brother." She asked. Levi looked at her to Derek. Then he nodded, waving the men off.

"Chloe, go with them." Rocky said. Chloe nodded, and followed the men who carried Derek into a large tent. Then Rocky looked back at me, and nodded. Then, slowly, let go of me.

I followed Ethan to a clearing behind the tents. The crowd had followed to watch the battle. Ethan stood opposite of me, with a huge sword in his hand. He looked at me with determination, ready to take Rocky away from me. The sun was setting behind him, and the orange glow of the sun made him look scarier than he really was.

"Choose your weapon." He called. I looked over to my left to find three men standing there with three different weapons: an axe, a mallet, and a sword. I chose the sword.

"Begin!" The big guy, Levi, shouted. Ethan didn't even hesitate; he swung the giant sword at me. I jumped back, forgetting how to swing my arms to defend myself.

"Simon!" dad shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Rocky hanging onto him, scared for all three of us.

Ethan came at me again with another swing. This time I brought up the sword to deflect his attack. The weight of both swords caused me to go down on my knees. Ethan spun back, and brought his sword down on me. I used the sword to defend myself again, but Ethan pushed down on me, causing me to lose my balance, and topple over.

"Ethan! DON'T!" Rocky shouted.

I looked up to find Ethan ready to stab the sword into my chest. I quickly rolled over, hearing his sword stab the ground next to me. I rolled back over, to find him trying to dig out his sword. I used both legs to kick him back. He stumbled backwards, but found his balance.

I grabbed my sword, and ran for him, ready to finish this. But when I got to him, he stepped out of the way just in time, spinning around so he was behind me. I felt him grab my wrist, and twist it behind my back, making me drop the sword. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain. Then I felt him kick the back of my knees, sending me to my knees again.

"Simon!" I heard Rocky shout.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

I could hear the shouts of the people at the battle. I was sort of glad that I didn't have to watch it. I don't think I could handle watching someone beat up on Simon, or see Simon fighting. I watched as the old woman, Deanne, and a young girl, Synthia, work on Derek. They had told me that he was just unconscious, and that he'd wake up soon.

I wanted Derek to wake up really bad, but at the same time I wished he wouldn't. As soon as he'd wake up he would hear the battle between Simon and that other guy. He'd go out and try to save Simon, and risk getting hurt again. I held onto his hand as he slept, if felt warm compared to my cold, clammy one.

"Synthia," Deanne called. I looked up to find Synthia nod and wipe away a few tears.

"Sorry Gran." Synthia apologized. I wondered why she was so upset.

"She'll find her way, don't you worry." Deanne said. Synthia looked at her, and nodded, but looked at me and I knew that Rocky wasn't the one on her mind. I thought about asking her, but it really wasn't my place.

"How's the wolf?" a red haired girl asked, coming into the tent.

"He's well." Deanne said. She nodded, and folded her arms, but then got a look at Synthia.

"Syn? Why are you crying?" she asked. Synthia shook her head, and went to the corner to sit down.

"She's young; things like this make her worry." Deanne explained to me. I nodded, just to be nice, and looked back at Derek's face. His color had returned, and he was breathing evenly now. I brushed some of his hair out of his face, feeling that he was still warm. He leaned into my hand, and I smiled at him.

"Simon!" I heard Rocky shout, and I jumped. What happened to him? What was going on? I bit my lip from yelling in frustration. But when I didn't, I heard someone else do it. We all turned to find it was Synthia.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked. Synthia sat still, covering her ears with both hands.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she asked. Then she spun around giving all of us a death glare. Her eyes were puffy, and red, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why aren't you doing anything about this, Astrid?" she shouted. The red head looked at her shocked.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Tell Ethan the truth! Why do you older people always make things so hard?" Synthia complained.

"Synthia." Deanne warned. Synthia completely ignored her.

"Why are you just standing there, letting Ethan fight for someone else? You shouldn't wait for him to say anything. Boys are stupid when it comes to this stuff. You're going to have to fight for him." She explained.

"What makes you such an expert?" Astrid asked.

"Because I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at her. He thinks he loves Rocky, but he doesn't. I know that." She said.

I looked between the two, mostly getting it, but I was still a bit confused. Why would Synthia be the one to lecture about this? The two stared each other down, until Synthia turned back around and continued crying.

"Chloe?" I heard Derek whisper. I looked back at him, and saw his eyes flutter open. I smiled and rubbed my thumb against his cheek.

"Hey sleepy head." I said in my sweetest voice. He smiled at me, but then when he looked around, his smile faded, and he looked worried.

"Where are we?" he asked. Then he saw the other women. "Who are they? What's going on? Where's Simon and dad?" he asked, and started to sit up.

"Easy wolf boy." Astrid said, helping me pin down Derek. He looked at her then to me. "I'm Astrid. The one over there is Deanne, and the one in the corner is Synthia. They helped take care of you." She said.

"Simon and dad?" Derek asked me.

"They're outside." I said, not able to tell him about the battle. But he didn't need me to let him know. He clearly heard Rocky call out to Simon in full terror.

"What's going on?" he asked, and pushed himself up. Even us combined couldn't hold him down. He stood up, staggered a little, and ran out of the tent. I ran after him. I heard the crowd cheer in a sick demonic way. Derek found Kit and ran for him, but stopped when he saw Rocky. When I looked at her she was crying. Then I saw why.

Ethan had Simon pinned up against a tree, and raised his fist and struck Simon across the face. Simon looked pretty bad. Busted lip, and blood running down his face from a cut above his left eyebrow. But when I looked at Ethan I saw that Ethan's eye was starting to swell, and his cheek cut up. Simon had gotten him pretty bad.

"Dad!" Derek shouted. Kit spun around and saw Derek and me. We ran up to him, and Kit and I had to stop Derek from running in to help out Simon. "Why aren't you helping him?" Derek asked, disbelieving.

"This is Simon's fight. I'll explain later." Kit answered, and turned back to Simon.

* * *

><p><span>Simon's POV<span>

Ethan had me pinned up against a tree, the bark biting into my skin. His fist glided against my face, and I grunted at the impact. I spit out the blood that collected in my mouth. I looked back up at Ethan's ugly face, and saw him smirk. He reached behind him, and a sword zipped into his hands. I looked up at him shocked.

"You're a telepath." I said. Ethan's smirk grew.

"Damn straight." Ethan said. He raised the sword, and I had no energy left to fight back. I looked over to find Derek and Chloe standing next dad. Derek lived, that's good. At least one of us will. I looked back up at Ethan to find the sword swinging down towards me.

I looked at Ethan's face, and with the last of my energy, gave him my meanest glare. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting to see me scared, besides, I wasn't really.

"NO!" Someone shouted, and a pair of arms grabbed onto Ethan's arms, bringing the sword back. To my amazement, it was Rocky! Ethan dropped the sword, and Rocky flung herself at me, blocking Ethan from me.

"Enough." She said with a tired voice. She turned around to face Ethan. "You will not hurt him." She said deadly. Ethan looked from her to me, then back to her. Then she took the bracelet off her wrist and handed it to Ethan. Hurt and confusion ran across his face, but then landed on anger.

"I shouldn't have ever accepted it." I said.

"But, I love you." He said. Rocky shook her head.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this." She said. Ethan took a step towards her, almost threatening, but Rocky stood her ground.

"Don't leave me." He begged. She took a step back.

"I love Simon," she said, and my heart almost stopped. "Not you." She said. Then she pointed to someone in the crowd. "But Astrid loves you." She said. A few more gasps from the crowd.

"No she doesn't." Ethan said.

"How would you know that? You haven't even given me a chance." A girl standing next to Chloe called out. I take it she was Astrid.

"Because you told me you didn't." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"We were six! I still thought you had koodies." She said.

"Ethan," someone called. "I know you don't love Rocky, because you love Astrid." They said.

"How would you know this?" Ethan asked her.

"Because you've only known Rocky for a few days, and I've watched you." It was a woman, who wore a very pretty blue dress, it almost looked like an Egyptian style. She had big green eyes, with dark colored hair.

"Rocky is similar to Astrid. You used Rocky to get over Astrid." She said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, mother." Ethan said. That was his mom?

"Let Rocky go Ethan." Levi said. We all looked at him. "I wouldn't have let you married her anyways." He added.

"Why not?" Ethan asked. Levi sighed.

"Because, Rocky never really loved you." He said. Ethan looked back at Rocky.

"Stop telling me that!" he shouted.

"Then get it through your head!" Rocky shouted back, which shocked all of us. "You and I can never be together." She said.

"Ethan!" a little girl ran up to him.

"Synthia!" an older woman cried out to her.

"Ethan, I need to show you something!" She said. Without warning the little girl pushed Ethan. Not expecting the push, Ethan fell on his butt. The girl climbed up on him and took his head in her hands, and closed her eyes.

A sudden golden glow came out of her hands, and into Ethan's head. I looked at Rocky for some kind of clue on what was going on. But she looked just as confused as I was. I looked back at Ethan and the girl. The golden light vanished, and she opened her eyes. Ethan looked at her shocked, and she got off of him. He stood up, and looked at the crowd, his gaze landing on Astrid. Then he looked at Rocky then me, and just walked off.

We all watched as he walked away, but Rocky turned back to me, and had my head between her hands. Worry replaced her fury, and she looked ready to cry. I tried to smile at her, to tell her I was okay, but it hurt too much.

"Let's get you fixed up." I heard Derek's voice, and felt him and dad lift me up to my feet. The crowd moved out of our way as we passed by.

"I'm so sorry." I heard Rocky say.

"As long as we're all okay." Dad replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally thought this chapter sucked, but I couldn't figure out a way to better put it. You'll find out what Synthia did to Ethan sooner or later. It will all be reviled in the next few chapters. Then it's back to square one! Sort of. Just wait and see. Thanks for the reviews! Love them all! Thanks for reading also! Hope you enjoy this crazy adventure. <strong>

**BoOkWoRm OUT! ^_^**


	11. NICK

**A/N: **

**Lani: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Po: DROP THE COOKIE!**

**Lani: NO!**

**Po: Drop it or else!**

**Lani: NO!**

**Po: AHHH! *tackles Lani***

**Me: OW! Can you please be careful? I have a big enough head ache as it is! **

**Roxy: Um, BW? We're on.**

**Me: OH! Okay, sorry guys. We're just having some issues right now.**

**Po: DON'T YOU DARE PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH!**

**Me: Just another normal day. *^_^**

**Lani: GET OFF OF ME! MY COOKIE!**

**Me: Okay, not such a good liar. **

**Po: I NEED BACK UP! SHE BIT ME AGAIN!**

**Roxy: Lani! How many times do we have to tell you? Po is not something you can bite!**

**Lani: AAAAAHHHHH! MY COOKIE! BACK OFF!**

**Me: I have no time for this! Lani! SIT DOWN AND GIVE ME THE COOKIE! PO! STOP TACKLING HER! GOSH! BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR CORNERS!**

**Lani: My cookie! *Lip quivers***

**Me: *Eats cookie* There, now Sev can have the cookie. **

**Roxy: Sev is what BW called her stomach.**

**Me: Yes I'm weird! Now enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

"Ouch!" Simon winced.

"Sorry." I say.

I was cleaning off the blood on Simon, while Kit caught Derek up on what happened while he was out. Chloe tried reaching her Aunt on the village's only phone. They said they only used it in emergencies, so it should be working. It looked like a very expensive phone, so I took it, that it was a satellite phone.

"Tell me how you ended up here." Simon said. I dipped the rag in warm water again, and continued cleaning his wounds.

"The big guy, Levi, found me past out in the forest by the river that one night. He brought me here to his village, and had Deanne take care of me." I explained. Simon winced again when I tried to clean out the cut in his cheek.

"Then how did you end up with Ethan?" he asked. I sighed.

"The day I woke up, Ethan and I had a battle." I said. "Then after that, we just started to hang out. I didn't know that 'hanging out' to him meant dating." I add.

"You were probably too dense to see the signs." Simon muttered. I pressed onto the cut, making him cry out in pain.

"I saw the signs. I just ignored them, thinking there were something else." I said. Simon sighed, and I stuck a band aid on his forehead, and cheek.

"But he changed you." Simon sighed. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're no longer scared, and you know how to take care of yourself. You don't need anyone to take care of you anymore." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Ethan didn't do that to me." I said. Simon shook his head, not believing me. "I did it. That night when I escaped the school, I was scared, but I knew that I had to keep going. That night I grew stronger, and more confident in myself." I explained.

Simon looked at his hands, not meeting my gaze. I put my hand on top of his, and used my other hand to make him look at me.

"But I also changed because of you." I say. He scoffed, still not believing. "I used to be so scared of anyone I didn't know. But since I met you, it's all changed for me. I now know that not everyone can be bad." I say. I can see the smallest grin appear on his face.

"Damn it!" Chloe shouted. We looked over to find her hitting the phone.

"What happened?" Derek asked. Chloe turned around, a light blush coming across her face.

"I lost Aunt Lauren." She said. She sighed. "I told her where we are, and that we'd be back later than planned, but then the call dropped." She explained.

"That's okay, that's all we needed." Derek said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll take the phone back to Dragon." Kit volunteered. Chloe handed him the phone, with a sad smile. Kit patted her arm and left the tent.

"Be prepared for the wrath of Tori when we get back." Simon said. I snapped back to him.

"How are they? Are they okay?" I asked. Simon nodded.

"They're all fine. Just worried about you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why worry about me? What about Nick? They should be worried about him, he's still locked in at the school." I said. They were all looking at me like I was crazy. I looked at each of them, confused at their expressions. "What?" I asked.

"Who's Nick?" Simon asked.

"Lynne didn't tell you?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Nick is her little brother. He's adopted, and Lynne sometimes gets these feelings from him. She must be worried sick." I said, rambling on going into my own little world.

"Wait, go back." Derek ordered. "Lynne gets feelings from him?" he asks.

"Nick is a shaman. A special kind they say. He accidently created this empathy link between himself and Lynne. So when Nick feels something major, Lynne feels it too." I explain. Derek then runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Wait, I still don't understand." Chloe said.

"Yeah, me either." Simon added. Derek sighed.

"If Nick feels pain, Lynne feels pain. If Nick feels sad, Lynne feels sad. If Nick gets hurt, Lynne can feel that." Derek explained. Chloe and Simon looked at him finally getting it. Derek started pacing around the tent, looking like he was trying to figure something out. I've seen Justin do the same thing, but it was usually over something like which shorts to wear for that day. But I've noticed that when Derek does it, it's something big.

"Derek, what's happening to Lynne?" I asked. He looked at me, as if he were trying to decide whether or not to tell me.

"I've seen Lynne act up for the past few days. I thought it was because of you, but now that mention Nick," he cuts the sentence short. My heart starts to race.

"Define act up." I order.

"She's crying a lot, and she screams from time to time." Derek explains. I gasp in horror, and my head falls into my hands. I'm breathing unevenly, and I feel the tears coming. I feel someone rub my back, but I don't look. This can't be happening.

"Rocky are you okay?" Simon asks. I shake my head.

"No, I'm not." I say. I sniff, and look back up at Derek. "We have to go back." I say. He nods.

"Yeah, we'll grab Tori and the others, and find a place to stay." He starts to say, but I shake my head.

"No. To the school." I say.

"Are you nuts?" Chloe asks. "We can't go back there. We don't know what they'd do to you if you did." She said.

"I don't care what happens to me. It's those kids there that I care about. They're getting hurt. We have to do something." I say.

"She's right." Simon says. "I mean, why can we just go, and expect to forget about the other students? Nora and that other guy might be doing experiments on them too." I smile at Simon, and he nods.

"I think we should do it." Chloe said nodding. "We can't let others get hurt." She added. We all looked up at Derek. He stayed silent.

"Derek, please." I begged. "For Lynne's brother, for those other wolves." I try.

"My family comes first." He answers. I sink back into my seat defeated. "So if they agree, then I agree." He says. I smile at him.

"I want to help." We heard a voice from the entrance of the tent. There stood Ethan. We all just stared at him. "I want to help." He repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, another cliff hanger. This was another filler chapter. Hope you liked it. I was originally going to make this longer, but I think here is good. <strong>

**Roxy: Lani has another cookie!**

**Me: Where does she keep getting this stuff?**

**Roxy: Lani! Get back here!**

**Lani: FREEDOM!**

**Me: While I chase Lani for that cookie, go ahead and leave a review. Thanks for reading!**

**Roxy: Give it up!**

**Lani: MY PRECIOUS!**

**Roxy: Po, a little help?**

**Po: No way, that's the last time I'm getting bitten from her! I look like a dog's chew toy!**

**Lani: STEP AWAY FROM MY COOKIE! *Bites BW***

**Me: OW! Seriously? It's just a dang cookie!**

**Lani: I'TS MY COOKIE!**

**Me: GYA!**

**Lani: My cookie likes your reviews!**

**Roxy: Lani! Come back with that cookie!**

**Lani: SWEET VICTORY!**

**Lani OUT!**


	12. The Plan

**A/N: **

**Chloe: Hi BW!**

**Me: CHLOE!**

**Chloe: Hi, Derek and I just wanted to stop by and say hi.**

**Derek: Hi**

**Me: Welcome! I was just going to start introducing the next chapter to the readers.**

**Chloe: Cool? Which one?**

**Me: The one about the plan.**

**Derek: The one about the school?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Chloe: Can we watch?**

**Me: Sure! **

**Derek: Do I have to? *girls give him death glare* I'll take that as a yes.**

**Me: So readers! Thanks for the awesome reviews so far! Love to get more of them. Like I said, this is about the plan. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

We stared at the entrance of the tent, where Ethan stood, looking at him like he were some kind of ghost or something. His face had been cleaned of blood, and he showed no expression, like always. He stepped farther into the tent, and looked at me, almost pleading.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growls.

"Derek." Chloe warns, grabbing his arms to hold him back.

"I came here to talk to Simon and Rocky. So if you wouldn't mind." Ethan said, nodding his head towards the entrance.

"If you think for one second, that I'd leave you hear with -," Derek began, but I shook my head.

"Derek." I stop him. "He's the prince, we're on his land. We obey his orders." I say. Derek looks at me frustrated, but he knows that I am right. He takes Chloe's hand, and walks out of the tent. I look back up at Ethan, not pleased with him, and he knows that.

"Now what do you want?" Simon asked, hate written across his face.

"To apologize." Ethan answered. He knelt down on one knee in front of us, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for my actions. I was sad, and angry, and did not think. Please forgive me." He said. I looked at Simon, who softened up a bit.

"Do you love her?" Simon asked. Ethan's head snapped up, and looked at me. He thought for a minute, and looked at Simon.

"I thought I did." He said. "But I've learned that I can't force my feelings." I smiled at him.

"It's Astrid, isn't it?" I asked. He looked at me, but didn't answer, and stood back up.

"Simon, I'm truly sorry for what I did." He said.

"I can understand why you did it." Simon said. I looked at him shocked. "Rocky's a great person, and anyone can fall in love with her." He says. I smile, and blush a little. "But only one person can have her fall in love with them." He adds. Ethan nods, understanding.

"That person is you." He said. I look between the two, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Yeah, I hope so." Simon says, giving me a hopeful smile. I smile in return, tangling my fingers with his.

"Can we call it a truce then?" Ethan asks, extending his hand. Simon looks at it for a few seconds, then at me. I don't say or do anything; this was a decision he'd have to make for himself.

"Truce." Simon said, shaking Ethan's hand.

"Now, about this school." Ethan said. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

We called Derek, Chloe and Kit back into the tent, and went over a plan. We had to catch Ethan up on what we were facing here, and he nodded, not surprised. He also pointed out a few flaws we had, like lack of information. We didn't know who my "mom" was working with, and we didn't know if they'd had access to other sources.

We came up with a good plan, but none of us was sure whether or not it was a sure fire plan. We brought it up to Dragon for his approval, seeing as we'd have to use his army. He sat through the whole explanation silently. When we came to the end, Levi stood.

"This is your plan?" he asked.

"Yes." Kit said simply. Levi rubbed his chin in a considering way.

"You're sure it will work?" he asked.

"We aren't sure, but it's the best we have." Ethan said. "The men are up for it, and they'd do anything to repay Rocky for what she's done." He added.

"What did you do here?" Chloe asked. I shrugged, having no idea what Ethan was talking about.

"I have no doubt that my men will do it." Levi said. "I'm wondering if your men will."

"The ones who can will." Derek said. "You can count on the wolves to help out too." He added. I smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

"But they're children." Levi said.

"We know." Kit said. "But children have more fire in their spirits than any grown man." Levi smiled at that.

"Don't I know that's the truth." He said. Then he nodded. "Count me in. It's about time my men have some fun." He said. Chloe and I cheered, like excited girls do, and the guys smiled and patted each other on the back.

"When will the plan take place?" Levi asked.

"Two nights from today." Simon said. Levi nodded.

"Plenty of time to prepare." He said. "Tonight, we feast!" he announced. "For the new alliance!"

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Kit said. Levi shook his head.

"No worries, we feast tonight, prepare tomorrow, and fight the next night." Levi said. I shook my head; it was just like him to get excited for a fight. I looked over to see Ethan and Simon smiling and talking. It was sort of weird. Earlier they were nearly trying to kill each other, now they act like best friends.

"Are we allowed to bring food back for the others?" Chloe asked. I nodded.

"As much as we can carry." I say. Chloe smiles, and then is consumed by Derek's arms.

"I just hope we have some left after Derek eats." Chloe joked. I couldn't hold in the laugh.

"A full Derek is a happy Derek." Derek replied.

"Yeah, no kidding." Chloe giggled. They shared a kiss, and I felt like I was intruding, so I turned my head away.

"Hey, Rocky." Ethan called. I turned around and both Simon and Ethan stood there. "I just want you to know that I had fun hanging out with you." He said. I smiled and nodded. Then Ethan took something out of his pocket. "I want you to keep this." It was the bracelet. I shook my head.

"I can't take it." I say.

"It's not for the same meaning. Just a gift from a friend." He said. I looked at Simon unsure. Simon nodded no hurt feelings. I hesitantly take it.

"Thanks." I say. Ethan smiles, and looks at Simon, then walks away.

"You're okay with me having this?" I ask. Simon nods, and takes it from me, examining it.

"Just don't wear it constantly." He said. I laugh, and he gives it back.

"I think I'll never take it off, just to get on your nerves." I say, putting it on.

"Trust me, you don't want that." Simon replies. I look at him challenging.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. He smirks at me. "What if I do?" I challenge.

"Then I'd have to rip it off you." He said. I snort.

"I'd like to see you try." I say, and use the hand the bracelet was on, to brush hair out of my face.

Suddenly I'm being spun around, and Simon grips my wrist, and takes the bracelet off. I narrow my eyes at him, and he laughs. He gives me a quick kiss, and dangles the bracelet in front of my face. I reach for it but he pulls it back. I look at him a little annoyed. He then gives it back to me.

"Thank you." I say, and put it in my pocket.

"It's going to cost you." He says, and kisses my neck. I giggle, and step back.

"I'm going to have to give you an I.O.U." I say. He sighs, and shakes his head.

"Since when do you tease?" I just laugh at him.

"Hey guys, come on. We still have some things to go over before dinner." Derek calls. Simon takes my hand and we walk towards the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: How'd I do?<strong>

**Derek: Do I really act that way?**

**Me: I guess.**

**Chloe: I liked it.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Derek: So what's the plan anyways?**

**Me: That's going to be revealed in later chapters. Speaking of later chapters, I'm probably going to post the Chlerek and Romon lemons. **

**Chloe: Lemons?**

**Derek: Chlerek?**

**Me: Yeah you know, writers term for sex scene?**

**Chlerek: Sex scene?**

**Me: Well, talk to you next time!**

**Chloe: When did I ever agree to this?**

**Derek: We had sex?**

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **

**Teehee! ^_^**


	13. Confess

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. So here's the next chapter.**

**Simon: You know Derek's going to kill you for putting this on here.**

**Rocky: I think it's sort of sweet.**

**Simon: Yeah, but it was a personal moment.**

**Me: The readers get the chance to finally get some chlerek!**

**Simon: I'm just giving you fair warning.**

**Rocky: Stop being such a worry wart.**

**Simon: Okay, fine. But don't come crying to me when he yells at you.**

**Me: I'll take my chances.**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

I sat with Rocky for the feast while the boys were off planning for the battle. A group of girls sat with us, and giggled talking about the boys. Rocky rolled her eyes, but only showed it to me. I smiled as I loaded my plate with food.

"So the wolf is yours, eh Chloe?" One of the girls said.

"Rika." Rocky shook her head.

"What? I'm only curious." Rika said. "So is he?" she asked.

"The wolf is Derek, and yes, he's my boyfriend." I said. The word boyfriend rolling off my tongue. I looked over to find Derek drawing something in the dirt for the guys, and Simon looking at us girls with that goofy smile. Derek turned his head back to the drawing in the dirt.

"I wonder what it's like to date a wolf." Another girl said.

"You should know Rachel, your dating Thomas." Rika said. Rachel glared at Rika, while Rika giggled.

"Thomas is a nice guy. Sure he might be rough around the edges, but he's sweet when he wants to be." Rachel defended.

"Your one to talk Rika." Astrid said, sitting down next to me. "Where are you now with Marcus?" she asked. Rika rolled her eyes and slumped back.

"So Chloe." Rachel turned to me. "You're a super right?" she asked.

"Rachel." Rocky said. "She'll tell you if she wants to. For now, it's none of your business." She said. Rachel shrugged.

"Is it that bad?" she asked. Rocky just glared at them.

"Okay, onto a new subject." Astrid said. "Where do you guys think on going after this battle?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure on that." I said. "I'm usually not the one who decides on that." I explain.

"Hey, Rocky." I hear Simon call. We turn around and find him and Derek walking towards us.

Derek smiles at me, and I smile back. I can hear Simon talk to Rocky, but I don't really pay attention to them. Derek nods his head away from the crowd, into the forest. I turn to Rocky, and tell her I'd be right back. She nodded, and turned her attention back on Simon.

I grabbed onto Derek's hand, as he led us out into the forest. We didn't go far, we could still see the glow of the bomb fire, but we were far enough so no one could see us. The moon barely shown through the tree tops. It shined down on Derek's hair, creating a halo. It made me smile, and I squeezed Derek's hand.

"Chloe." Derek whispered.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I need to confess something." He said. My heart raced, and my face turned hot. Was he going to say what I think he's going to say?

"What is it, Derek?" I asked. He smiled and turned to me.

"I'm excited." He said. I look at him confused. "For this battle. I don't know why, I just am." He says. I admit, that was disappointing, but I smiled anyways.

"I'm glad you're excited. It's always nice to see you happy." I say. Then his smile fades.

"But," he says.

"But?"

"But, I'm also scared." He said. I held in the laugh.

"Of course you are. We all are. It's not like we're going to a candy store." I said. He shook his head.

"No, not of the battle." He said.

"Then what?"

"Of what happens after the battle." I shake my head, not understanding. "Where are we going after this whole thing is over? That safe house was supposed to be our home. Now it's our enemy." He says. I rub his arms, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry Derek. We'll be okay; we're always going to be okay." I say. He smiles at me, and takes my hands, and kisses the top of them.

"When did you become the calm one?" he chuckles. I giggle at him, and have to get up on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "Chloe, there's no way this is real." He said.

"What isn't real?" I ask. He smiles.

"This, us." He says. I look at him like he just grew another head. "There's no way, that you are standing right in front of me, letting me act this way around you." He said. I laughed.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I like you?" I asked. He chuckles.

"It just feels like a dream." He says.

"I'm pretty sure if it were a dream we'd be doing something else." I say, but bit my lip in embarrassment. Derek stared at me with an amused look on his face.

"Like what?" he asked. I laughed nervously. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours Chloe?" he asked. I looked down at our hands.

"Derek, do you remember the time on the roof at the safe house with Royce?" I asked. Derek looked at me confused.

"Yeah, I remember." He said.

"Did I ever thank you for that?" I asked.

"No, but I think it was implied." He said. I smiled, and looked at him.

"Well, thanks." I said. He smiles, but still curious.

"You're welcome. Why'd you think of that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Because, so many times you've saved me, gotten me out of trouble, and I can't help but feel like I should be the one in denial." I confess.

"Why? You're pretty, you're smart, funny, and you always know what to say to cheer us up." Derek went on, and had to catch himself. I smiled at him, and he started to blush.

"You really think all those things about me?" I asked. He only nodded. "Well, you know what I think of you? I think you're smart, like uberly smart, and you're always looking out for us, doing what would benefit us, always thinking about others besides yourself. I see a golden hearted guy that I really like." I say. Derek smiles down at me and without warning, kisses me.

I feel his warm lips on my own, and I melt in his arms. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and my arms instantly go around his neck. He starts to rub my back, making my gasp in pleasure. Derek really knows how to please me, and it makes me laugh when he does it accidently. I don't really think I could be with anyone else, besides Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe. Yeah, I know, not much but it's a chlerek to me. I'm not big on the whole smut stuff; I'm more all the way type writer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little –<strong>

**Derek: SHE DID WHAT?**

**Rocky: Now would be a good time to run.**

**Me: Why? **

**Derek: Why would you do that?**

**Me: Do what?**

**Derek: Expose me like that!**

**Me: I thought it was nice.**

**Derek: My character is supposed to be the strong, determined one. Not the mushy type.**

**Me: When you're with Chloe you're the mushy type.**

**Derek: That's different.**

**Chloe: I liked it. It wasn't so bad.**

**Derek: *sigh* don't let me catch you doing it again.**

**Me: Okay. **

**Simon: You know she'll do it secretly right?**

**Me: He he hehe! **

**Rocky: Now she's starting to freak me out.**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Simon: She's definitely lost it.**

**I'm OUT!**


	14. Training

**A/N: One second please.**

**Po: GIVE IT TO ME NOW!**

**Lani: BUT!**

**Po: NOW!**

**Lani: it didn't hurt anyone**

**Roxy: That thing isn't supposed to be in here**

**Me: Who let it in?**

**Lani: I just wanted a pet!**

**Me: How many times do I have to tell you? Never accept anything from my evil little brother.**

**Lani: But he was so nice.**

**Po: Yeah, like your nice when you're not on sugar.**

**Me: Drop it Lani.**

**Roxy: Drop it, and no one gets hurt.**

**Lani: NO! *runs away***

**Po: GRAB HER!**

**Me: Just enjoy this chapter! ^_^ Lani! Get back here!**

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

I admit, I was glad to see Tori's face when we got back to the hotel. But the look on her face when she saw Rocky almost made me think she actually had a heart. After Lynne, she was the first one to hug Rocky. Rocky was shocked by this too, but she didn't say anything about it. But as good as the moment last, our old Tori was back.

"Do you have any idea what we went through for you?" she asked. Yep, she's back.

"Tori, give the girl some room to breathe." Lauren said, and gave a hug to Rocky.

"I want details. What happened? Where did you go?" Lynne asked. Rocky laughed, and gave her another hug.

"I'll tell you later." Rocky said. "But right now, we need to go over something with you first." She said. They looked at her confused. She looked at me, wanting me to explain it to them. I nodded, and they all looked at me.

"We're going back to the school." I said. Immediately they started talking, trying to get their opinion in.

"What! Are you guys nuts?" Tori shouted.

"I know it seems crazy, but we need to do this." Rocky interrupted, making them all shut up. "Lynne, we need to go back for Nick. You know that." She said. "Justin, what about those wolves? Are we just going to let them stay and get tortured?" she asked, and Justin looked down. "Carter? What about the gang? You honestly think they can survive what Nora is putting them through?" she asked. Carter's eyes started to water.

"We've already come up with a plan." Dad said.

"And people to help us with this." Chloe added.

"We aren't going in alone." Simon reassured them.

"What exactly did you guys do while you were out?" Lauren asked. Chloe smiled at her, but the rest of us were serious.

"So what's the plan?" Justin asked.

While I went over the plan with Carter and Justin, Rocky took the girls out to train them. They'd be in battle, and they couldn't go in defenseless. This would have to take a miracle to get these guys ready in time. Not including the school kids, none of us had actually had any war experience. Sure we'd all gotten in our share of fights, but this was different.

"So, Justin and I'll be by the west wing. We'll get the wolves in on it, and you'll do your part." I said to Carter. He nodded, understanding.

"I'll grab the gang and get as many weapons as we can." He says.

I still can't believe this guy was in a gang, and that Tori was okay with it. I just never imagined it, but the world is full of them, I guess you can't really get away from any of them.

"Derek, I'm going to need your help." Rocky said, coming in.

"With what?" I asked.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

I followed Rocky's moves as best as I could, but I'm not as graceful as she is. Every three seconds I'd fall on my butt, and have Tori laugh at my clumsiness. Rocky helped me up, and glared at Tori, who rolled her eyes, and stopped laughing.

"You're doing great Chloe." Rocky said. This time I rolled my eyes.

"Then why do I keep falling?" I asked. Rocky smiled.

"It's because your off balanced." She explained. I looked at her confused.

"She means you're not centered." Lynne tried to explain.

"What? Are you saying she needs to do yoga or something?" Tori asked. Rocky shook her head.

"No she won't be doing yoga." Rocky smiled. "I'm saying that you're not balancing yourself. You're more of one thing than the other." I still didn't get it. Rocky sighed. "You're stiff when you're supposed to be flexible, and vice versa." She said.

"So how do I stop falling?" I asked.

"I'm going to need an example." Rocky looked at Tori, then Lynne. She shook her head. "You girls need work too. I'll be right back." She said, and walked back to the hotel room.

"Why are we doing this? If I'm in trouble I can just use my powers." Tori said, raising her hands.

"Yeah, well so can them. They also have the upper hand. They're teachers who actually know how to use and control their powers." Lynne pointed out. Tori let her hand fall, and sighed.

"Do you really think that the teacher had something to do with this?" I asked. Lynne shrugged.

"Dunno. Nora did keep a lot to herself, and the teachers there seemed a bit, how do you say, paranoid about her." Lynne explained. I sighed. So the teachers might and might not be in this.

"Okay, watch." Rocky said, coming back. I was shocked to find Derek following her. When I looked behind us I found that the rest of the boys were watching as well.

"What am I doing?" Derek asked. Rocky smiled.

"Punch me." She said. We all looked at her confused.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Punch me." Rocky said. Derek opened his mouth to protest, but Rocky shouted, "Do it!"

Derek shrugged, and went in to punch her. She caught his fist, and quickly pushed his fist away, making Derek spin. We all looked at her, still confused on what she was doing.

"You see? He was strong, but fluid." Rocky said. She grabbed Derek's wrist and held it out in front of her. She patted his upper arm muscle. "Strong, yet when I pushed him, he swung around." She held onto his wrist as she flung it back, and he spun again.

"He's balanced." Lynne said. Rocky smiled at her, and nodded.

"Exactly. Chloe, come here." Rocky said, pointing to the spot in front of Derek. I walked up and smiled at Derek, who smiled back at me. Then I felt Rocky grab my wrist, and made me clench my fist. "Just stay loose." She ordered. I nodded, and just let her guide me.

She took my fist, and made me punch Derek's stomach. I'm pretty sure I hurt myself, more than I hurt him. He actually chuckled at my lame attempt. I looked at Rocky, and she shook her head, and gripped tighter.

"Stronger, this is the time to be strong." She said. Then she made me hit him again. Derek let out a small grunt, and smiled down at me. "Good, better." Rocky said. She continued to have me punch Derek.

"As amusing as seeing Chloe punch Derek, what about the rest of us?" Tori asked. Rocky let go of me.

"Derek, keep helping her." She said. Derek nodded, and she walked over to help Tori.

"Sorry, didn't intend for you to become a human punching bag." I said. He chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll let you know when it actually hurts." He said. I gaped at him, and punched in his stomach. He grunted, and chuckled.

"See, you're getting better." He said. I rolled my eyes, and continued to punch him. Soon we went onto defense, and Rocky showed me how to be flexible with my defensive moves.

"When you see my arm coming down, cross your arms in front of you to block it." She said. I nodded, and before I knew it, her hand was coming down on me. I crossed my arms, and of course the blow hurt, but I think it would have hurt more if it hit my face.

"Good, you're getting better." Rocky said, patting my back. This training thing was pretty cool, with the exception of all the times I fall on my butt.

"Stop trying attack, Tori. Sometimes you'll need the defense." Rocky scolded.

Yup, this is fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I had to do that last part. I always wondered what it would be like to train Chloe, and so I wrote about it! Yeah for me! But anyways, another filler chapter. Next one is going to be the big one! So review to get it!<strong>

**Lani: FLUFFY!**

**Po: I got it!**

**Roxy: Hurry! Throw it away!**

**Me: *sneeze* Ewe, that was gross.**

**Lani: My fluffy!**

**Po: It was for your own good.**

**Lani: But it was so fluffy!**

**Okay. We're out!**


	15. Plan 1

**A/N: **

**Lani: I got a pickle! I got a pickle! I got a pickle! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Po: Welcome to the weird and crazy-ness that is my life.**

**Roxy: At least she isn't eating sugar.**

**Lani: Swing low, sweet chariot!**

**Me: Anyways! Here's the big scene! Where you get to see what the plan is. I've thought about this, and all I have to say is; I'm no military strategist. So enjoy!**

**Lani: Sweet Caroline! Good times never seemed so good! I've been inclined! To believe it never worked. Oh! Sweet Caroline!**

**Roxy: Where did that come from?**

**Po: It's Lani. She's random.**

**Me: I love that song! Anyways, go ahead and read.**

**Lani: I WANT MY GLEE!**

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

Everyone is in position, and waiting for dad's signal. Dad was leading the first group, who were to wake up the kids, and get them out of there. Carter was with him, he was supposed to bring his gang over to where Justin and I were placed.

Justin and I would get the other wolves. Half of them would go with Carter to grab the weapons we would need. I could hear some of the students come out of the back door, and I looked at Justin. He nodded and cupped his hands around his mouth, and quietly howled. We waited about two seconds until we heard a response. Justin howled again, and nodded, letting me know they were coming.

I saw the wolves round the corner and head over to us. I saw Brian leading them, obviously taking the leader role since Darien is out of the picture. He had the wolves jog over to us, and smiles grew as they saw Justin. When they got a look at me, they got a bit nervous. Last time I saw them I was in my wolf form, yeah, that can freak out some people.

"Justin, dude! Where have you -," one of the guys started to ask.

"Shhhhh!" I scolded. He looked at me annoyed. "We haven't been caught yet, and I don't expect to now. So get down and shut up." I order. Half of them do, but Brian and a couple others didn't.

"Brain, please, you need to listen to him." Justin begged. Brian eyed me, but listened to Justin, and got down.

Soon after I saw Carter run towards us with a couple guys following him. They were all groggy from getting up near morning, but they followed Carter. Carter looked around for us, and I had to stand and wave him over. He grabbed onto one guy, who almost looked like Simon, but less Asian.

"They seemed to be drugged." Carter said.

"Yeah, they got in trouble earlier this morning for disturbing the peace and talking back to Nora." Brain said.

"I swear that chick is crazy! She went mental on all of us." One of Carter's gang members said, rubbing his eyes.

"You guys won't have to worry about her anymore. Not after tonight." Rocky whispered, coming up with Chloe. All they guys' eyes widened, looking as if they were seeing a ghost. Well maybe to them, they were. Rocky smiled at all of them. "Hey guys." She said.

"Rocky. Y-your alive!" one the wolves said. She smiled and nodded.

"We'll catch up later. Right now, we're getting ready for battle." She said. "You guys up for a little rough housing?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" one of the gang members shouted. Carter's hand shot to his mouth. The guy shrugged, his way of saying sorry.

"Okay, guys come with me. Brian, grab five of your wolves and follow." Carter said. Brian nodded, and patted the guys he wanted to come.

"The rest of you, follow Justin and me." I ordered. They nodded, and stood up.

"Look, there's Kit's signal. Come on Chloe." Rocky said. Chloe nodded, and gave me a quick kiss.

"Be careful." She said. I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I will. Watch out for yourself." I said. She nodded, and turned to follow Rocky. I watched as she left, praying to anyone who would listen to me, to watch over her, and protect her. I was sure that Rocky could protect her, but that's if Chloe will stay with her.

"Come on." Justin said. I turned back to my team, and lead them through the forest, to our next position.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

I can't help but feel worried about Derek, even though I know he can take care of himself, but I still have the right. Don't I? I sighed, and continued to follow Rocky. Her usual black ensemble helped her cloak into the shadows from the trees and the building. Then we saw Kit's next signal.

"C'mon." Rocky grabbed my hand, and we snuck into the building through the back door.

The school looked the same; empty halls, quiet as a cemetery, and cold as a ghost. But it felt different, it was no longer the warm homey feeling I got when we first arrived. It was more sinister, and spooky. Like I was inside a horror film, and I was that stupid girl that went inside an obvious haunted house.

"Cover my back." Rocky ordered. I nodded, and took out the dagger she had armed me with.

We walked forward, towards the teacher's dorm, a small glow coming from a few of them. The teachers were still up? At this hour? I looked around, making sure we weren't being watched. Then I felt a cold chill go down my back. I knew the feeling all too well.

"Chloe." Liz whispered. I smiled in relief.

"Chloe." Another whisper, and I turned to find that it was Noreen, still in her peach colored dress from the dance. I gulped, remembering the events of that night.

"Chloe it's a trap." Noreen warned.

"What?" I asked. Rocky stopped mid-step, and turned to me. "Noreen tells me it's a trap." I tell her. Rocky looks down the hall we were headed, and tilted her head as if to get a better view.

"What does she know?" Rocky asked.

"Noreen is waiting for you." Noreen said. "She knew you'd be back, and she knows you'd be looking for her." She said. I told Rocky, and her face paled. "She's in the library, but she isn't alone. She's with the guy, Rocky's dad." She said.

"What are they planning on doing?" I asked. Noreen shrugged.

"Chloe, I don't think you guys should go up there. You two barely made it out last time." Came Skyler's voice.

"We have to end this." I say. He opens his mouth to argue, but I continue. "You think she's going to stop with Noreen? You've seen what she's doing. She won't stop, so we have to stop her." I say.

"We can take care of it." Rocky says, getting what our argument was about. "Trust me, we have back up if we need it." She said. Noreen and Skyler looked at us unsure.

"They do. A whole village." Liz confirmed. Suddenly voiced came from down the hall.

"Hide!" Rocky hissed, and pushed me up against the wall. The ghosts disappeared, and we were left alone in the hall, with just the voices to listen to.

"We need to find Rocky." A feminine voice.

"And get her to safety. Nora has sent out hell hounds, she'll defiantly find her that way." A male voice.

"I hope she's okay." The woman said, and honestly sounded sincere.

"Maybe they can help us." I whispered to Rocky. She looked heartbroken, but she shook her head.

"We can't trust any of them by this point." She said. I nodded, understanding. We waited for the teachers to walk away before we left the shadows. The teacher turned out to be my necromancer teacher, and one of the math teachers. "C'mon. To the library." Rocky said.

"Are you crazy, that's what she wants." I said, pulling her back. Rocky sighed.

"You have my back right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, there you go. Until I yell for you, don't come out of hiding." She said. I opened my mouth to say something else to stop her, but she was already headed to the library. I sighed, and followed.

* * *

><p><span>Tori's POV<span>

"Why are we the ones who get to sit back and let everyone else have the fun?" I asked, pissed off that Chloe got to go in with Rocky. I could have been such a better asset to her. Chloe could fall on her ass and ruin everything. While I could take that bitch Nora and that dumbass baby daddy of hers with just one witch ball.

"This isn't a game Tori. It's war, and just like in war, we wait for orders." Simon said.

"I don't take orders from anyone." I retorted.

"You would if your life would depend on it." Ethan said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who asked you?" I snapped.

"Don't take it to heart. She's just worried about her boy toy." Astrid teased. I turned my glare on her.

"You better watch that big mouth of yours, because I'm about to shove my fist down your throat." I threatened. She glared back at me, and started to walk over to me. I did too, but Ethan and Simon grabbed onto us, to make us stop.

"The enemy is the school. Not each other. Get a grip." Simon said. I pushed him off me, and walked over to stand by myself.

"I'd like to see her try to lay a finger on me." I heard Astrid say. I turn backed, and had her in a binding spell so quick, she didn't see it coming.

"Don't fuck with me bitch!" I shouted.

"Tori! God, chill out!" Simon said, taking me in his arms and pushing me away from them. Astrid fell to the ground, and looked up at me pissed as hell. Well good! "What the hell is with you tonight?" Simon asked. I rolled my eyes, and pushed some of my hair out of my face. "Please tell me your PMSing, because right now -,"

"Shut up dork wad." I said. He did, but he kept staring at me. "What? Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"What's wrong Tori?" he asked. I looked at him disgusted.

"Don't act like you care." I spat. He rubbed the back of his head in frustration, and I couldn't help realize that I do the same thing.

"I don't care if you hate me for this, but I do care Tori. As much as a bitch I think you are, you are still my sister, and I can't help but care." He said. I turned to him confused. I never told him that I found out that Kit was my dad.

"Who told you I was your sister?" I asked. Simon sighed.

"What can I say? Derek and I don't keep secrets from each other." He says. I rolled my eyes, I should have known. That big mouth of his! "But does it really matter if we're siblings or not? Since the escape from Lyle house, we've practically become our own family." He points out.

"Yeah, when Derek and Chloe fought, I couldn't help think 'Oh great, mommy and daddy are fighting again.'" I said, and smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, me too." Simon chuckled. I bit my lip, I can't believe I was laughing with Simon! Never thought this would happen.

"Simon," I said. He looked up at me. "I'm scared." I confessed. He just gave me a knowing smile, and nodded. "What's going to happen to us after this?" I asked. Simon shrugged.

"Anything." He said. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'm scared." I said again. Simon smiled, and I had to look down. I didn't want to hear his teasing words, or his sarcastic smart ass comments. But they didn't come. Suddenly, I feel the warmth of someone, and I feel someone's arms wrap around me. To my surprise, it was Simon. Simon was hugging me!

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. A lump formed in the back of my throat, and my site started to blur from the tears that collected in my eyes. He was comforting me? I unfolded my arms, and wrapped them around Simon. Could this be real? I clung onto Simon's shirt, and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's going to be okay." He repeated, and hugged me tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think I'll stop there. I was going to make this into three chapters, but it might be longer, or it might be shorter. Who knows? Review to find out! ^_^<strong>

**Lani: SHUT UP AND KISS ME!**

**Roxy: I love that song.**

**Po: Girls. *sighs***

**Me: What would you like to listen to?**

**Po: How about some Bruno Mars?**

**Me: Good choice.**

**Lani: Lazy song! Lazy song!**

**Roxy: NO! Billionaire!**

**Me: It's Po's choice!**

**Po: How about Grenade?**

**Me: okay.**

**Lani: LADY GAGA!**

**Roxy: But Po said,**

**Lani: GO GOO-GOO FOR GAGA!**

**Me: Just leave a review to stop this ranting.**

**Lani: No! Bob Marley! I want Reggae!**

**Me: We are listening to Bruno Mars!**

**Lani: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *pouty face***

**Everyone else: *sigh***

**^_^ We ArE oUt!**


	16. Plan 2

**A/N:**

**Lani: Pop tart!**

**Po: For the last time, that's not what my name stands for.**

**Lani: Yeah it does. Po, and Pop tart!**

**Po: But my o is long, not short.**

**Lani: What? Letters don't have length.**

**Po: That's not what - *sighs* never mind.**

**Lani: NO Pop tart! Don't walk away!**

**Po: I'm walking away!**

**Lani: Pop Tart come back!**

**Me: *laughing* **

**Po: You're not helping!**

**Me: Sorry. *giggling***

**Po: It's not funny!**

**Me: *Laughing even harder***

**Po: Roxy help me out on this.**

**Roxy: Talk to the booty, 'cause the hands of duty.**

**Po: Roxy!**

**Roxy: I'm still not talking to you.**

**Me: Po and Roxy had a little argument the other day. No biggie.**

**Roxy: No biggie? He totally trashed my – **

**Me: Just enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

**Lani: Pop Tart!**

* * *

><p><span>Kit's POV<span>

I had given Rocky the last signal, letting her know that the teacher dorms were clear. Lynne and I headed over to the little kids dorms. She was so eager to get to her little brother, she ran ahead of me, to his room. Just like all the other rooms, the door was locked. She used her unlocking spell to unlock it, and quickly stepped into the room.

"Nick?" she called. She went over to his bed, where he slept. The bed next to him was empty, but Lynne didn't seem to notice. "Nicky." She whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. The little boy blinked rapidly, and rubbed his eyes.

"Lynne?" he called. Lynne smiled down at him, and he got up to hug her. His red hair was a mess, and his batman pajamas were ratted up. Lynne pulled him back to look at his face.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, cupping Nick's face. "What happened to you?" she asked. Nick pulled his head back not wanting to talk about it.

"Lynne, we need to get out of here." I reminded her. She nodded, and grabbed Nick's hand. She looked over to the other bed, and realized it was empty. She looked at Nick, and he had a sorrowful expression. He looked up at Lynne, tears brimming his eyes.

"They took Peter." He said. Lynne and I looked at each other, both of us thinking the worse.

"Let's get out of here." Lynne said, and led Nick out. I closed the door behind us, and followed the two down the hall.

While Lynne got all the other kids on this floor, I went to the nearest window. I saw Lauren with Levi waiting for my signal. I raised my hand, making it glow twice, and saw them move out. Lauren and Levi moving towards the front of the school.

"Lynne," I called. She nodded, and went down the stairs with a bunch of kids following her. I followed behind, and a little girl grabbed my hand. I looked down to see her blond hair and baby blue eyes. I gulped, she reminded me so much of Simon and Derek's mother. She smiled up at me, and I smiled back. I led her down the stairs, and walked up to Lynne.

"Take the kids. I'm going to meet up with the wolves." I said. She nodded, and the little girl grabbed onto Lynne. I watched as they all walked out, and into Lauren's care. As soon as the last one was out the door, I turned around and ran towards the weaponry room.

* * *

><p><span>Carter's POV<span>

"Grab what you can." I ordered, when we reached the weapons. They spread out, going for what they wanted first, then weapons for the rest of us. I walked over to Brian who was looking over everyone. I looked him over. He had a serious game face on.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Justin." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "He seemed different." He said. I wonder why he would think that?

"Could it be that he's close to changing?" I suggested. Brian looked at me shocked. I shrugged. "It's just a guess." I added.

"Yo, Carter!" Ray shouted. I turned to him, he was standing in front of the weapon cabinet, and it was empty. "There's no weapons." He said.

"What?" I walked up to it, and looked over it. All weapons were now gone. What happened to them?

"The must have cleaned it out when you guys left." Brian said.

"Make sense. We haven't had any weapon training since the dance." Ray added.

"You guys have the weapons yet?" Kit asked, running into the room.

"They're not here." I said. He looked at me confused. "They cleaned them out. No weapons." I said. Kit looked into the cabinet and found what I did, nothing. I sighed, and folded my arms. "How are we supposed to go up against these people without weapons?" I asked. Kit rubbed his lips, and sighed.

"We're going to have to rely on our natural talents." He said.

"You mean," Ray said.

"Use our powers?" I asked. Kit nodded. "But we're still inexperienced. We're still training. We can't control any of it. What if we hurt one of our own?" I asked. Kit sighed, again.

"Believe in yourself. We can do this." He said. Brain snapped his head up.

"Justin is calling us." He said. Kit started to push us out the door.

"That's our cue to leave. Come on, let's meet up with the others." He ordered.

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

The group and I met up with Simon and Tori. By the looks of things, there was some real tension in the air. But that didn't matter right now. Simon smiled when he saw that I was safe, and I admit I smiled when I saw him too. It was a relief to know that he was safe. The only problem was my heart couldn't stop racing at the thought of Chloe in the same room with Nora.

"Here comes Lynne." Justin says. We all look to find her with the little kids, she came running for us. Lauren, who was on the other side, beckoned for them to come. Lynne led them over to her, and I got a look at the two little kids who held onto her hand.

There was a red headed boy, who I'd take it was Nick. He looked pretty beat up. He had a black eye, and a few cuts and bruises on his face. What has Nora done to these kids? The other one was a little girl, who looked familiar. Very familiar. A lump formed in my throat.

"Derek." Simon whispered, he was looking at the little girl too.

"Guys back to the plan." Carter said. I nodded, and turned to Ethan.

"These three wolves are with you. Justin, Ryan, Luke, and I will be going in, as soon as Chloe gives us the signal." I said. Ethan nodded, looking over the three wolves that were to stay with him. "As soon as we're in, I'll give out a signal to my dad, and he'll let everyone know to move in." I explained.

"Yes, we got it. How many times do you have to go through this?" Tori quipped.

"As many times as we have to, until you do it in your sleep." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Too late." She said. I saw Simon roll his eyes, and Astrid glare at her.

"Simon," I said. He looked at me, already knowing what I was going to say. "Keep her on track." I ordered. He sighed.

"Sure, always leave me to do the babysitting." He said.

"I don't need anyone to watch me." She said. We all looked at her unbelieving. She crossed her arms. "What? I don't." she muttered. I shook my head. Then a soft low whistle rang in my ears.

"That would be Brain." Justin said, looking over his shoulder. Carter waved at us, but my site was set on their empty hands. "They couldn't get any weapons." Justin said. I sighed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ryan asked.

"Use our natural source, our powers." Tori said. For once, she was right. Okay, maybe it wasn't her first time, but this will be the first and last time I remember this moment. "Got a better idea?" she retorted when everyone stared at her.

"No, it's a good idea." Simon said. I nodded in agreement. "Derek, you and Justin better wolf up." He said. I looked at him like confused. "Chloe's in the window." He said, pointing towards the window. I looked up to see her back against the window. But that wasn't the right spot, she and Rocky were supposed to be on the first floor. Why are they in the library?

I could see Rocky now, and she was fending off her dad's attacks. She moved Chloe out of the way, making the blow hit the window, shattering the glass. I wanted to call out for Chloe, but that would blow our cover. I watched as Rocky stood back up and attacked her dad with a flame thrower.

"Derek, let's go!" Justin called, grabbing onto my shirt. I nodded, and looked at Simon. He was worried about the girls two, but he nodded at me. I followed Justin and Ryan inside, only to be stopped by a teacher. Professor Darien.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll leave you with a cliff hanger. I know, I'm so evil like that. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The main event is in the next chapter, so if you want it, you better review. I won't update until I get at least 7 to 10 reviews! I know, evil me!<strong>

**Lani: You're crazy! And that's coming from me!**

**Po: This is a sad, sad day.**

**Lani: Pop Tart! You're back!**

**Po: Roxy, help!**

**Roxy: Still not talking to you.**

**Lani: But you just did!**

**Roxy: Not the point.**

**Lani: I want to eat a pop tart now. **

**We ArE OuT!**


	17. The Final Battle

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. I'll update since I got 5 on this story and 2 on Safe School, and I'm in a good mood. **

**Roxy: That's only because Lani hasn't caused any trouble today.**

**Po: Yeah, she's been really quiet.**

**Me: It's probably because I made her work hard yesterday.**

**Po: *laugh* Yeah, BW used her energy to do her chores.**

**Lani: *in a week voice* Need. A. Cookie!**

**Roxy: Let's just leave her that way for today.**

**Po: This will be fun.**

**Lani: Sugar!**

**Me: Go ahead and enjoy! Big event! ^_^ Fair warning! LONG CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

Chloe and I went up to the library, the only lit room on this floor. I knew Nora was in here; I could hear her giggling loud and clear. Chloe grabbed my wrist tightly, and I looked at her to find that she was a bit nervous. I crouched down to talk to her.

"Stay hidden until I call for you. When I do, give out the signal to Derek. Got it?" I ask. She nods, and we both stand up. I place her in a well hidden spot behind a cart of books. I walk further into the library, and my heart sinks at what I find.

I see a bunch of kids strapped to lab tables, with wires sticking out of them. Some of them looked to be in huge pain, others seemed to be totally out of it. When I looked up to the main desk I saw Nora sitting on there, her legs crossed, her red hair flowing down in waves, and she was in a white silky dress. She looked like she was going to some type of demonic wedding.

Sitting next to Nora, sat Stephanie, who had the most horrid expression. She looked, sad, angry, scared, and defeated all at the same time. I felt bad for her, to sit there and watch all this happen. I remember the night of the dance, when she tried to help me, or at least, we were fighting on the same side. I knew I had to help her.

"Nice of you to finally join us, daughter." Nora called, glaring at me. I stepped out of the shadow, and walked toward her. She kept the glare, but grinned at me. "Haven't seen you in a long time. How was your vacation?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Welcome home. How do like what I did with the place?" she asked.

"It's just like you. Rusty, old, and cliché." I told her. Her grin vanished, only to be put onto Stephanie's face. Nora lifted a glass to her lips; it was filled with some type of red liquid. From what I've heard and seen, it was a Bloody Marry.

"I let you go out with your friend for a couple day, and you come back and talk to me like this?" she spat. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Now you're acting like my mother? A little late on that, aren't you?" I replied. Nora then threw the drink at me. I didn't move, she missed anyways, the glass splattering against the wall behind me.

"Don't talk to me like that, you little tramp!" she shouted. "I am your mother, and you will treat me with the respect I deserve." She demanded. I smirked.

"Respect?" Then I spat on her. "How's that for Respect, bitch." I said. Nora wiped my spit off her face, and slapped me across the face.

"How dare you come in here, and act like that! I did not raise you to be that way!" she shouted. I laughed.

"You didn't raise me at all." I said, and swung back, making her fall. I climbed on top of her, and pulled out my knife. I held the blade against her throat, and she looked at me with so much hate. It should have hurt me, she is my mom after all, but funny enough, I didn't give a rat's ass.

"Stop right there, Roxanne." I heard a deep voice. My body went cold at the instant recognition of that voice. I slowly turned my head to look behind me. Just as I thought.

My dad, tall, dark, and gruesome, stood in the doorway. But it was who he was holding that got me to listen to him. He held a knife, similar to mine, against Chloe's throat. He held her by the hair, and Chloe tried to look brave, but the look in her eyes showed that she was terrified.

"Let her go." I ordered. He pointed the knife at me, and motioned for me to move away from Nora. I clenched the knife, and held it closer to Nora's throat.

"Let her go, or I'll kill her." I threaten. He smiles.

"I know you Roxanne. You won't do it. But you know, I will." He said, holding the knife to Chloe again, and she gasped. I clenched my jaw, knowing he was right. I slowly got up, and moved over towards Stephanie. "Grab her knife." He ordered Stephanie. She reached over and gently pried it out of my hand. I looked at her, and she smiled at me apologetically.

"Rocky." Chloe gasped, but he pulled her hair. I turned my glare on him.

"Now this is what's going to happen." Nora said, sitting up, and rubbing her neck. "You will be strapped onto one of these lab tables, along with your fellow students, and you will be zapped several times to absorb their powers. Then you will destroy Kit and that stupid family of his. Then you will destroy all others who go against us." She explained.

It all suddenly came together, it all clicked together. No wonder they were experimenting on all of these kids. They were grabbing all of their best parts of their powers, and they were going to put them into me. Making me some kind of super monster! Nora never liked Kit and wanted him destroyed, because he knew too much. So she's going to turn me against him.

"This will never work." I said. Nora snorted.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because you forget," I say. They look at me confused. "I'm Rocky." I say, and grab the nearest thing by me, which turns out to be a big stapler, and I chuck it at my dad.

It hits him in the head, and he drops the knife, crying out in pain, which causes him to let go of Chloe. She takes the moment to run behind me. Nora grabs his knife, and comes for me. I have no time to think about it, I call to the fire within me. The flames surface on the palms of my hands. Nora pauses, and looks at my dad for help.

"You little!" he shouts and throws a fire ball at us.

Suddenly I'm knocked over, and lying on the ground. Chloe coughs next to me and groans, getting up. I look over to find Stephanie on the floor, cringing from a hit, a fire ball. She had knocked us out of the way. She smiled at me, still shaking. I look up to see Dad getting ready for his next hit, and it's aimed at Chloe.

I hurry to stand up, and push Chloe out of the way, the fire ball hitting the window. Sending shatters of glass to fall all around us. I spin around, sending flames all over the place. Dad easily takes them out, and sends another attack. This time Chloe doges it on her own, but falls out the window.

"CHLOE!" I shout. She screams out for bloody murder. But I feel another attack coming towards me. I spin around just in time for it to hit me, making me fly back against the wall. I land on the floor letting out a small 'oomph' and all the air is knocked out of me.

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

"Boys." Prof. Darien calls, and then falls to his knees. We rush to his side, and we can all hear his wheezy breathing. Darien reaches out for someone, and Justin is the one to take his hand. We set him down so that he's on his back.

"What happened to you?" Justin asked. Darien coughed in reply. "Professor?" Justin called.

"Nora and that damned man." He let out.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"In the library. I tried to stop them, but," he then took a sharp intake of breath.

"Take it easy. Don't hurt yourself even more." Justin said.

Suddenly I heard an ear piercing scream, and my heart stopped, I knew that scream anywhere. My head snapped up, to see Chloe hanging out the window right above us. She was too far up to let her fall. I heard Rocky scream out for Chloe, and have her scream in reply.

"Go Derek." Darien said. He didn't have to tell me twice. I bolted for the stairs and raced up them. I heard Justin right behind me. Another scream, and I went into overdrive. No one, I mean NOBODY hurts my Chloe. If they so much lay a finger on her, I'll do so much damage they won't even see it coming.

"Bitch!" I heard Nora shout. I raced for the library, and was totally unaware of what was going on. I ran for the window where Chloe still hung.

Glass was everywhere, and I grabbed onto Chloe's wrist. She looked up at me scared, but realized it was me, and she smiled in relief.

"Hold on Chloe." I said, and slowly pulled her up. She helped by using her feet to climb up the wall. As soon as her upper body was in the window, she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaving me access to pull her up more easily. When she was totally in, she didn't let go of me, and I didn't want her to.

"Derek." She cried into my shoulder. I hugged her close, burring my face into her hair, letting my heart slow back down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She only nodded.

Then I heard a growl. We both looked to find Justin rip out of his clothes, his body growing fur, and his face morph. Soon he was a full out wolf. He leaped for the guy who was attacking Rocky. The guy didn't see him coming, and spun around to find a giant wolf pouncing on him.

Nora cried out in surprise, giving Rocky the perfect chance to tackle her. Nora quickly dug something out of her bra. It was a bright red whistle. She blew into it, making a loud ear blasting noise. I covered my ears, and shut my eyes. That stupid whistle was going to make me deaf. I looked over to find Justin whimpering, and the guy threw him off.

When it stopped I uncovered my ears, only to hear the most gut retching noise instead. The sound of footsteps coming for us. Nora smiled evilly at Rocky, and Chloe's nails dug into my arm. I could feel her shaking. Rocky looked at me, both of us knowing what was coming.

The doors were suddenly filled with a bunch of regular people. Some I recognized others I had no clue who they were. Justin barked at me, and I nodded. I let out the loudest whistled I could make. The war was on.

* * *

><p><span>Kit's POV<span>

I heard Derek's whistle, and that was a big alert, and my blood was pumping with adrenaline. I nodded at Carter, who let out a huge warrior yell. Behind us you could hear the villager's shouts of war. We ran forward running for the school. I could see Simon and the others going in as well.

Then out from the school, people started to step out, and these guys had weapons. But the shock on their faces when they saw how many we had was almost funny. We all ran, and with the weapons we had fought them off.

I took the first guy I came up against, and knocked him back with a knock out spell. He flew about a yard away. The school field, had turned into a battle field. Just like at the dance. Supers vs. Supers. It's a Civil War.

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

I heard the shouts of the villagers and knew that they had gotten Derek's signal. I turned to my dad, and knocked him back with a fire ball. I turned back to Nora, and pinned her hands above her head. She struggled the best she could.

I looked around to find everyone in battle, even Chloe. She was a little warrior in herself, she was really good. Even her grunts and shouts. But I knew what I had to do, and it wasn't watching Chloe fight her little tushy off. I grabbed the knife out of Nora's hand, and held it against her throat once more. But I hesitated.

"Go on, do it. That's why your hear, isn't it?" she beckoned. I gulped. I can't do it, I just can't. She's my mom, I can't get myself to do it.

Suddenly I'm flipped over and Nora is straddling me. She smiled maliciously down at me. She had my arms pinned above my head just like I had done with her. Then she let out a low laugh, which made her seem purely evil.

"I knew you didn't have it in you." She said. "Always looking for the best in people, aren't you? Always hoping there'd be another answer to the worse of things." She sneered. I clenched my jaw. "Always the one to get into trouble." She said. "Always the one to get fucked up." She said, and struck me across the face.

She hit me so hard, that my mouth had filled with blood. I spit it out, making Nora laugh. "I'll never forget that night." She said. "When I found out you had left the school. I was so worried." She said in a sweet motherly voice, but that smirk on her face made it fake. "When you came back with Kit I was disgusted." She said, her grip on my arms going tighter. "When he told me what happened, I couldn't help but think one thing." She bent down to whisper in my ear. "My daughter is nothing but a worthless little whore."

I closed my eyes, yeah, that one hurt really bad. You try getting called a whore by your own mother, even if she is an evil bitch. The memory of that night came flooding back into my head. The fear, the pain, the images of his face, and worse of all, the way he touched me. So slimy, and forced.

"First you go off and get off with some total stranger, then you come back with Kit, who you probably fucked too, and know his son. What was his name? Solomon?" she asked.

"Shut up!" I shout. She laughed.

"Don't like the images do you." She said. I felt her hands move from wrists, to my neck. "You will become our creation. If you don't, well, there's this saying. I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it." She said, squeezing my neck. I gasped and opened my eyes to see her sneering at me.

"Usually mothers say that as an empty threat." She said, squeezing tighter. "But I'm no ordinary mother." She said. I lost air, and I started to see black specks fill my vision. The sides were blacking and I knew I was blacking out. "If you're unconscious, you can't fight back." I heard her mummer. I tried screaming out for help, but nothing came. Soon, the blackness covered my whole vision, and I slowly slid my eyes shut.

Suddenly I feel all the weight off of me, and for a second I think I've died, but the air comes rushing back into me. I gasp and cough at the sudden release. I blink and try to clear my vision. I stay on the floor, not finding the energy to move. Then I see a very familiar face.

"Rocky? You okay?" Simon asks. I nearly cry at his words. I reach for him, and we're suddenly hugging. I'm clinging onto him like he was the only life I had left. "It's okay, she's gone. Derek's got her." He whispers into my ear. I look over to find Derek standing over Nora, looking lethal. Then I noticed everyone staring at them. Nobody is fighting, well inside this room.

"Rocky couldn't kill you, but I can." Derek threatened, and raised a fist.

"Derek, no!" I shout, and he pauses. I stand up, Simon helping me steady myself. I walk over to her, and glare at her. "She's only human." I say. Everyone starts to mumble at my words. "That's right, Nora is a full human." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me. "So we'll have the human's take care of her." Then she started to laugh.

"You stupid girl!" she shouted. "What can the humans do? You have nothing against me." She said.

"You killed Noreen, and James." Stephanie said, taking a step towards her. Nora laughed.

"You can't prove I did." She spat.

"Illegal experimentation." Chloe said, pointing at the now empty lab tables. Nora shook her head.

"With what? A bunch of super experimentations? The court will think you're insane." She said.

"She's right. None of those things could work." Derek said. Then he gently took my hand in his, and raised it. "But we can charge you with attempted murder, and child abuse. That would get you a life time in jail." He said. Nora's smile faded, but she laughed.

"Very clever. But that won't kill me." She said.

"Death is too easy for you." I said.

Nora pushed herself away from Derek and quickly stood up. Suddenly there was a gun in her hand, and it was pointed at me. She started to back away, and looked from person to person, daring them to get any closer to her.

"You think you all out smarted me." She laughed. "But you're wrong, all wrong!" she shouted, and cocked the gun, still moving backwards towards the windows. "I'm still the one in control. These people are still under my control. I have the gun, and I will shoot!" she threatened.

"Nora." Dad called, reaching out for her, but she turned the gun onto him, and he stepped back.

"I'm in control!" she shouted. I smirked at where she was standing. Right in front of the broken window. "I have the gun, and I am in control." She said, in fake controlled tone.

"Yes, I know, but can you stop moving?" Dad asked.

"No! You are not the boss of me! I will keep walking if I want to." She said, continuing to walk back. "Now, what's going to happen-," suddenly she fell backwards, falling out of the window. She screamed, and the next thing I heard was gun fire.

All I could think of was that the gun was pointed at me, and I tried my best to push Derek out of the way. But it only tilted him, but that was enough. I felt the bullet hit me, and the impact of it sent me to my knees, and I fell over.

"Rocky!" I heard Simon shout. Then I felt arms around me, but I couldn't make sense of what was happening. All I could see was everyone surrounding me, talking to me so much that my head felt like it would explode. I gripped the side of my stomach, where I could feel the warm liquid that was my blood.

"Get back!" I heard someone shout. "Move it! Out of my way!" I realized it was Stephanie. "She is my cousin! Move now!" she pushed a few people I didn't even know away.

"Rocky." Simon's voice was right in my ear. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were streaming with tears, and tried not to look so sad, but those eyes couldn't fool me. "Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." I knew he was saying it more for himself than me.

"S-s-Simon." I try to call. He rubs my cheek with his free hand, and then it's just us. I don't see anyone but us. "You're so warm." I say, and it makes both of us laugh. Only it hurts me more, and Simon stops laughing.

"Rocky, please, you're going,"

"To be okay, I know." I say, only I'm not so sure about it. "But, just in case I don't make it,"

"Don't say that!" he demands. "You will make it. You're going to pull through." He says, bowing his head.

"Just in case." I said.

"No!" He shouts. Then he looks at me, more tears coming down his face. "You will not die. I won't let you. I love you too much to let you." He says. I smile at his words. He loves me.

I gasp in pain from the shot. I don't have much time. Simon holds onto me, like he was the one losing his life.

"Simon," I call, and sniffs to stop himself from snotting. "I love you." I say. And that breaks him, he starts to ball like a baby.

"I just got you back." He cries. "Why do you have to leave!"

"OH, just move over!" Stephanie shouts.

Suddenly my shirt is ripped open, and I can feel her cold hands on my stomach. "Simon, you need to keep her quiet no matter what. Otherwise, I lose concentration." She said. What was she talking about? Everyone looked at her confused.

I heard her take a deep breath, and suddenly an ice cold feeling spread through my body, and it was so cold it burned. I couldn't help but cry out in pain. "Shut her up." Stephanie ordered, the ice cold feeling disappearing, and I stopped screaming. When the feeling returned, so did my screaming.

"How do I keep her quiet?" Simon asked. Stephanie sighed.

"What do I look like, a Rocky encyclopedia? Use your imagination." She said. Then she returned to what I think, was healing. I started to scream again, but then I was muffled by Simon.

I would have expected him to use his hand or something, but I wasn't complaining with this technique. His lips met mine in a weird blissful kiss. Well, it did get me to stop screaming. I don't think Simon mind it either.

"Well, that's one way." I heard Stephanie say.

I ignored the rest of the painful sensations she put me through, only focusing on Simon, and this kiss. Who knows, it might be my last. His warms lips felt so right on mine. His tears had flowed onto my cheeks, but I didn't care, they were tears for me. He loved me, and I loved him.

"Okay, that's all I can do for now." Stephanie said, sitting back. But Simon and I ignored her and kept kissing. "Okay, um, EW! You two can stop sucking face." She said.

"Simon." I heard Derek call. Simon pulled away to look up at Derek. Standing beside him was Kit. He had a worried expression, like one a parent would have if they just came in finding their kid in a serious make out session.

"Let's get Rocky checked out. Derek help me get her to one of the tables." Lauren said, stepping around Derek.

"What about the battle?" I asked. Chloe smiled.

"We won. Nora falling out the window killed her." She said.

"We are no longer under her control." Said the random people I didn't even know.

"Wait, where's Rocky's dad?" Simon asked. Everyone looked around, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Forget about him. We have to help Rocky." Lauren said, and Derek picked me up and sat me on the table. "Stephanie I'll need your help. The rest of you, out." She ordered.

Everyone went out, and Simon smiled down at me. "Don't die on me." I said.

"Awe, but the night still young." I teased. He shook his head, and kissed me before leaving.

"Alright, let's get to work." Lauren said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I'm going to leave you there. I'm not a doctor, so I have no idea what they do when someone gets shot.<strong>

**Po: I heard they pull the bullet out with a needle.**

**Roxy: What? How's that even possible?**

**Po: I don't know. It's just a rumor.**

**Me: I don't care, because I don't know!**

**Lani: Oreos! I need! Oreos!**

**Po: You need a life is what you need.**

**Roxy: Way to kick someone when they're down.**

**Po: Shut up!**

**Roxy: Why don't you shut up?**

**Po: I'll shut up whenever I want to.**

**Roxy: How about I do it for you!**

**Me: okay! So go ahead and review. Don't worry there are more chapters. Duh! I still haven't given you the lemons! So review and get the next chapter! Thanks for being a reader! ^_^**

**Roxy: OH HELL TO THE NO!**

**Po: I'll Go Asian on your butt!**

**Roxy: Bring it on!**

**BoOkWoRm is going out, won't be back until they stop fighting.**


	18. Insuline

**A/N: Okay, so I'm bored, and I decided to update sooner than planned. So here's the next chapter.**

**Lani: It's Friday! Friday! **

**Po: SHUT HER UP!**

**Roxy: It's not a bad song, no comment on the singer.**

**Lani: Everybody's getting ready forward to the weekend! **

**Po: It's only Thursday!**

**Lani: So?**

**Po: Why sing it today?**

**Lani: Getting ready for Friday!**

**Me: It's Friday, Friday! Gettin' down on Friday.**

**Po: BW! Not you too!**

**Me: What! She got it stuck in my head!**

**Po: Shoot me now!**

**Roxy: With pleasure!**

**Me: No! Roxy! We do not need a repeat of CHICAGO!**

**Roxy: So! That was not my fault. He had it coming.**

**Lani: Hehe! Get it?**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

_I was running from something, I don't know what, but the halls gave me a pretty good idea. The locked white doors, the stench of alcohol, and medical equipment. The more I ran, the slower I got, and that wasn't good. I tried to run faster, but of course that wasn't possible. I build up the courage to look back, only to find a skeleton on fire._

_I scream as it reaches out for me, calling for me to come to it. I try to fight back, try hitting it, but it still comes after me. I turn around to keep running, but my feet are stuck. I look down to see a pool of red liquid surrounding me. I look back at the skeleton, whose whole-y eyes are an inch from mine. I start to scream!_

"Chloe!" I'm shaken awake by big strong hands. I open my eyes to find Derek over me, look of concern spread across his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, and slowly sat up.

"I-I h-had a b-b-bad dr-dream." I said. He brushed my hair out of my face, which I notice was stuck to my sweat-slicked skin. I breathed deeply, like had told me to do so many times before.

"Which one?" he asked. I wrapped my hand around him arm, and he sat down next to me, collecting me in his arms.

"The b-burning s-s-skeleton." I said. He kissed the top of my head, probably hearing my heart beating a thousand miles a minute. "This time he actually reached me." I said. His arms closed tight around me, and he started to rock us.

"It's okay Chloe. He can't get you now." He said, actually calming me. Just being near Derek calmed me, unless we were fighting. I looked around the room, finally remembering where we were. Still in the Safe School.

"How's everyone?" I asked.

"They're fine." He said. "Dad, Lauren, and Stephanie are tending the wounded. Simon is up there with Rocky, and the others are down stairs trying to help out with breakfast." He said. "They sent me up here to wake you up." He said. Chloe nodded knowing she had to go help out, but neither of them moved.

"Have they found him yet?" I asked. Derek shook his head.

"No sign of him." He said. I sighed. "Same reaction when we told Rocky." He said. I rubbed my face against his chest.

"We both lost our fathers." I said, tears forming behind my eyes. I couldn't help but think of my dad, wondering if he was still out there looking for me. If the Edison Group hasn't already done something to him. Derek kissed my forehead.

"But one of these days, you'll be with yours again." He says, in an attempt to cheer me up. I smile lazily.

"Question is; when will that day come?" I said. Derek smiled.

"Okay, um, EW!" Tori shouted, coming into the room. "I sent you up here to wake her up, not seduce her." She said to Derek. His natural reaction was to roll his eyes, but this time he kissed me right on the lips. "Oh god! Seriously!" she said, turning around. I pushed Derek off, only to see him smiling teasingly.

"I'd tell you guys to get a room, but that room is MY room." She said, walking towards the bathroom.

Derek and I laughed at her, and we untangled ourselves. I got up, and chose the clothes I'd wear for the day, knowing that Derek was staring at my butt. I rolled my eyes, and turned to him. He cleared his throat and turned his head away.

"See something you like?" I asked. He looks up at me, and smiles.

"Always." He says. I smile, and grab my towel off the bed post, just as Tori comes out of the bathroom, with her hand over her eyes.

"Tori, we're not," she hold up a hand to stop me.

"So don't want to hear it." She says, and walks out of the room without bumping into anything. I shake my head at Derek, seeing the smirk on his face.

"Alright. Out." I order, he rolls his eyes at me. "NOW." I say. He sighs and gets up. He kisses my forehead before leaving. I watch as he leaves, my eyes moving lower toward his butt, I bite my lip, and I can feel my face go hot.

"Are you checking me out?" Derek asks. I turn around, and reach for the bathroom door. I hear him laugh, and I close the door behind me. I exhale and turn on the shower.

After the shower I head towards the library, where the wounded are currently being held. I see Aunt Lauren with a small little brown haired girl, whose face is all cut up. The little girl smiles up at Aunt Lauren as she talks to her.

"Morning, Chloe." I hear Rocky's voice. I turn around to find her with bandages around her waist, and a big orange shirt on her. Simon sat next to her, holding her hand. He smiled at me as I approached them. Rocky looked fine, except for the paleness in her face.

"Hi guys." I say. Rocky smiled at me, and patted the seat next to her. I sat down, and she turned her head to look at me. "How are you feeling?" I asked. She sighed.

"Like I've been shot." She said. Simon and I look at each other, then to her. "Oh, come on guys, it's a joke." She said. We still didn't laugh. "Alright, to soon." She nodded.

"Lauren says Stephanie's help will speed up her recovery." Simon says. I smile, feeling happy for them.

"Wish she say it's okay for me to eat." Rocky whined.

"She's got Rocky on a liquid only diet." Simon explained.

"Hey, Chloe. Think you can sneak me in some eggs and bacon?" Rocky asked. I laughed at that one.

"Sorry, even I don't disobey my Aunt's doctor orders." I say. Rocky sighed. Simon rubbed her hand, shaking his head.

"Chloe." Rocky calls. I look at her. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For having my back. I saw you fighting, and I just got to say – Damn." She said. Simon and I laughed at her, which got her to laugh, which lead to her wincing in pain. "It even hurts to laugh." She said.

"How long are you going to be like this?" I asked. They shrugged.

"A couple days, weeks." Simon answered.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Stephanie said, coming over to check on Rocky. She smiled at us, and I gave her a small grin. I'm still not on buddy terms with her, even if she did save Rocky's life. She screwed with us too many times.

"Because I have first dibs on the shaman." Rocky smiled.

"Are the pain killers wearing off?" Stephanie asked. Rocky shook her head. "Okay, good." She said, and lifted Rocky's shirt. "I'll be doing one more healing session, and I think that will do." She said. Rocky nodded, and Stephanie's grin faltered. "I'm going to be honest with you. You're going to have a scar after this." She said.

"Like I don't have enough of those already." Rocky said. Stephanie smiled and moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." She said. Simon and I looked at each other to Rocky. She nodded, and we both sighed. Simon got up and kissed her forehead before leaving.

We headed out of the library and down for breakfast. Simon looked back at Rocky, only to see Stephanie wave us off. He sighed and walked out and down the stairs. I followed behind him, wondering if he was doing okay. I grabbed him by the elbow, causing him to look back at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says. I look at him, knowing he's lying. "Alright, but you can't tell Derek any of this. Got it?" I nod, and he leads me over under the stairs. "I'm sick." He said.

"Sick?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm running out of insulin." He says. I gape at him.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked. He shushed me, and held onto my shoulders.

"Don't worry. Tori's getting me more." He says.

"Since when does Tori do you any favors?" I asked. He shakes his head.

"That's not what matters here. I'm sick Chloe." He says.

"Well, how long do have to wait to get it?" I asked.

"A couple days." He says.

"Well, do you have enough to last you that long?" I asked. He looks at me unsure. "Simon." I say.

"Yeah." I look at him seriously. "Maybe." He corrects.

"Simon, why –," he cuts me off.

"It's fine. Just don't let Derek know. He'll freak. So will Dad." He said.

"Does Rocky –,"

"No. Don't let her know either." He says. I sigh heavily.

"You promise you're going to be okay?" I ask. He nods.

"Promise, just don't let them know." He says. I cross my heart, and he nods. "Good, now let's go to breakfast before they start to expect something." He says, pulling me out from under the stairs.

"Yeah, because that's much worse." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there you go. Nice filler chapter. It's almost over, sadly. But review anyways; let me know what you think. This is sort of the cooling part, after the huge climax. I still need to put up the lemons. Those won't come until the end, though. So keep in touch!<strong>

**Lani: They both reached for the gun!**

**Roxy: Really? We're going on that now?**

**Po: Wow, she really knows that musical.**

**Me: Yeah, that would be my fault.**

**Lani: When you're good to Mama! Mama's good to you!**

**Roxy: *sigh* Well, I'm going to have to listen to her for the rest of the night, don't I.**

**Po: Now's she's doing the Cell Block Tango!**

**Roxy: Whoopi. Emphases on the sarcasm.**

**Lani: He had it coming. He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it! I bet that you would have done the same!**

**Me: This is actually entertaining.**

**Roxy: Excuse me while I go shoot myself.**

**Lani: Pop! Six! Squish! **

**Roxy: AHHHHHH!**

**We'S OuT!**


	19. Final Concert

**A/N: Well, we are almost done here. I know, sad. So here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Lani: I'm going to miss you all!**

**Po: No one cares.**

**Roxy: No one cares about you.**

**Po: So? I don't care**

**Me: Dang, man. What crawled up your butt and died?**

**Lani: Hahahahaha!**

**Po: None of you damn business!**

**Roxy: Oh, get over it! So you're no the crowds favorite. Boo hoo!**

**Me: Honestly if you look back on it. You've been seriously rude through this whole thing.**

**Po: Have not!**

***Stare at him blankly***

**Roxy: We rest our case.**

**Lani: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

It's been a few days after the whole battle with Nora, and kids were starting to leave for their homes. The gang had decided to do something to cheer up the kids before they left. Well, Rocky was the one to suggest it. She didn't want anyone going home scared of this place. So she came up with a way for everyone to have fun. She was going to put on a concert.

"Chloe?" Tori called. I spun around to face her. "Should I go with the blue? Or the purple?" she asked, holding up two different dresses in front of her. I pointed at the blue one, and she started to put it on. I turned back to my closet, and pulled out a red dress that Lynne had let me borrow.

"Are you ladies decent?" I heard Carter ask from outside the room. Tori laughed.

"Not yet." She said.

"Well, the concert is going to start soon." Carter said.

"Hold on, we're almost done." Tori said. I could hear a low chuckle, one that I couldn't mistake. It was Derek.

As I started to undress I heard the door slam open, and I spun around to find Simon. My eyes went wide, and I hurried and covered myself with the dress, and sat on my bed.

"Oh, god Chloe! I'm so sorry!" Simon said, covering his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I shout, and I see Derek come in. He scanned over my body, and a smirk came across his lips. "Don't even start Derek!" I scold. He chuckles. "Stop looking! Turn around and get out!" I shout.

"Sorry, I just came in here to get something from Tori." Simon said. Tori was too busy laughing her butt off to even hear Simon. "Tori!" Simon shouted. "Hurry up so I can get out of here!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay. Hold onto your boxers." Tori laughed, and reached into her underwear drawer. She pulled out a black box and handed it over to Simon. He grabbed it and ran out after Derek. I shook my head and covered my face with the dress.

"Oh, please Chloe. Don't act like Derek hasn't seen that much of you." Tori teased. I looked at her, more like glared at her.

"For your information Derek has not seen that much! We haven't even gotten that far." I defend. Tori only laughs.

"I'm only kidding Chloe. I know you're too pure to even think about it." She said. I should have taken that as a compliment, but for some reason, I found it offensive.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Just that you come across as a very strong virgin." She said. I arched an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, you can be flirty when you want to be, but – never mind. Forget I said anything." She shook her head.

"Tori?" I ask. "Are you a virgin?" I ask. She stiffens at my question, and then she laughs embarrassed.

"Why would you even ask that?" she asked. My jaw drops open. She notices my reaction, and she rushes over to me, and stares at me deadly. "I swear Chloe, if you go blabbing your mouth; I will send a power orb up your boney ass. Got it?" she threatens. I nod, and can't hold back the grin.

She gets up and starts to apply make-up. I put on the dress, but I can't help wondering who's she done it with? A past boyfriend? Then the question of when did she have the time to do it popped into my head. I turned to her, and asked.

"Um. I-If you don't m-mind me a-asking. B-but who did y-you d-do it with?" I asked. She looks at me through the mirror, and I think she isn't going to answer me.

"Who else? The guy I love." She said.

"Carter?" I ask, and she just stares at me. I start to laugh, and I cover my mouth to stop myself. "Sorry." I say.

"Let's just drop it." She said. I nodded in agreement, and continued to get ready for the concert.

* * *

><p>We arrived in the back of the school, where the concert was being held. The stage was finely built, and I could see Rocky's old band setting up their instruments. But I couldn't see Rocky; then again I couldn't see Simon. Something clicked into my head.<p>

"Derek, can you help me look for Rocky?" Justin asked. Derek nodded, and the rest of us ended up helping too.

Derek and I were searching the halls, when he stopped and I saw his ear's twitch. He pointed down another hallway, and I followed him, all the way to the bathrooms. We stood outside the doors, and I could hear what was going on.

"Ahh!" I heard Rocky.

"Sorry." Came Simon's whisper.

"No. Keep going." Rocky said. Derek and I looked at each other shocked. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"It's going to hurt for a while." Simon said.

"That's okay." Rocky sighed.

"Now we put this in here." Simon said.

"I can't take this." Derek said, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Simon asked.

"Derek." Derek answered.

"Come on in." Simon said. That took Derek and me by surprise.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Simon said.

Slowly Derek opened the door, to reveal two fully clothed bodies. Simon was standing in front of the sink with his insulin stuff lied out, and Rocky sat on one of the sinks, sucking on her index finger. She waved at us with a smile, and I started to feel guilty.

"What where you guys doing?" I asked.

"Simon was showing me how his diabetes thing works." Rocky answers, taking her finer out of her mouth, to show a little blood on the tip.

"Sorry, she was curious. I know she's supposed to be on stage right now." Simon said, and helped Rocky off the sink. She quickly washed her hands, as Derek and I looked at each other and smiled. We honestly thought they were doing something else.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting." Derek said, motioning them out the door. Simon took Rocky's hand, and she leaned against him as they walked outside. I smiled at them, they were so cute together.

* * *

><p>We watched Rocky walk up on stage, and wave at the crowd as they cheered. She hugged each of the band members and Shay, their pianist handed her a microphone.<p>

"What's up my fellow Supers?" Rocky shouted into the mic. The crowd cheered, just like they did at the dance. "What a crazy year this has been, right?" she asked. The crowd answered with a series of yes's. "But we made it through, and I want to leave you guys with a little something." She said, and the crowd started to quiet down as she spoke.

"I want you to remember the good times we had here. I don't want you to go home scared of what happened. I want you to come back here with fresh minds, and happy spirits. Because starting from today, this school is under new management." She pointed to a certain someone in the crowd. "Say hello to your new Headmaster, King Levi Dragon!" she said. The crowd cheered for him as he waved.

"He and his villagers are very experienced in their powers, and will be happy to help us with our powers. So let's thank Dragon, and our professors." She said, and clapped. The crowd cheered louder. "Now let's get the party started!" she shouted, and of course the crowd went wild.

**Smile: Avril Lavigne**

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
>I do what I want when I feel like it,<br>All I wanna do is loose control, oh oh  
>But you don't really give a shit,<br>You go with go with go with it,  
>Cause you're fucking crazy rock-n-roll<em>

_You said hey,  
>What's your name,<br>It took one look,  
>And now I'm not the same,<br>Yeah you said hey,  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame,  
>Yeah.<em>

_And that's why... I smile,  
>It's been a while,<br>Since every day and everything has felt this right...  
>And now,<br>You turn it all around,  
>And suddenly you're all I need,<br>The reason why-I-I-I,  
>I smi-I-ile.<br>_

_Last night I blacked out I think,  
>What did you what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then, oh oh,  
>I woke up with a new tattoo,<br>Your name was on me and my name was on you,  
>I would do it all over again.<em>

You said hey,  
>What's your name,<br>It took one look,  
>And now I'm not the same,<br>Yeah, you said hey,  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame,  
>Yeah.<p>

And that's why... I smile,  
>It's been a while,<br>Since every day and everything has felt this right...  
>And now,<br>You turn it all around,  
>And suddenly you're all I need,<br>The reason why-I-I-I,  
>I smi-I-ile.<br>The reason why-I-I-I,  
>I smi-I-ile.<p>

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch,  
>I do what I want , when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is loose control,  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch,<br>I do what I want , when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is loose control-o-ol.<em>

And that's why... I smile,  
>It's been a while,<br>Since every day and everything has felt this right...  
>And now,<br>You turn it all around,  
>And suddenly you're all I need,<br>The reason why-I-I-I,  
>I smi-I-ile,<br>The reason,  
>The reason why-I-I-I,<br>I smi-I-ile,  
>The reason why-I-I-I,<br>I smi-I-ile.

The crowd cheers for Rocky to continue, and Rocky jumps in reply. The bands started to play another song. As Rocky starts to sing, I feel Derek wrap his arm around me. I smile up at him, and he places a sweet kiss on my lips. Rocky was right, this would cheer everyone up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next chapter will be the closer for this story. Sad but true, and the chapters after that, will be the lemons that I promised so long ago. You have been warned. Leave a review to let me know how you liked the story. You guys are awesome for reviewing before! I love my readers! But not in a creepy stocker-ish way. ^_^<strong>

**Lani: I loves you too!**

**Po: Yeah, it's been fun.**

**Roxy: We'll see you all again!**

**Me: But for now, Ta-Tah!**

**We ArE oUt!**


	20. Final Ending Our GoodByes

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. Haven't been able to get on any computer for a long time. So anyways, this is the last chapter of the story. It's very short. The next two chapters will be the lemons, as promised. Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have.**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

We were packing the van, getting ready to leave the school. We're still debating about coming back, but right now, we just need to get away. We were going to spend some time at Carter's place. His mom insisted we come over, and Kit didn't want to tear Tori and Carter apart so soon. Plus, now that Rocky was free from Nora she could come with us.

"Do you have a pool?" Tori asked Carter.

"Yes, and off to the side a little hot tub, fit for two." He said. She giggled and hugged him tight.

"Okay, lover boy, you could help us over here." Derek said, tossing a bag into the van. Carter smiled and got up to come help.

"How big is your house?" Simon asked, handing Carter a bag.

"Pretty big." He answered.

"Carter's loaded." Rocky said, coming out with a duffle bag in hand.

"Is that everything?" Kit asked. She nodded.

"Well, can I bring my uke and guitar?" She asked.

"Sure." Kit said. She nodded, and started to go back.

"I thought you said we could only bring what we needed." Tori said.

"Do you not pay attention at all?" Derek asked. She glared at him.

"Rocky can bring her stuff, as long as she leaves the unnecessary stuff at Carter's place." I explained, while handing Derek the last of the bags.

"Okay, we're all set." Aunt Lauren said, jumping out of the back. "Everyone say their good-byes?" she asked.

"Where are Lynne and Justin?" I asked.

"Look who came to see us off." Rocky said, coming up to us. I turned around only to find Lynne tackling me in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you all sooooooooo much!" she said, squeezing me really tightly.

"Lynne – can't – breath!" I wheezed. She finally let go, and I sucked in air, only to cough it back out. Derek chuckled, and Lynne hugged him.

"I wish we could come over and visit you guys, but Daddy's taking Justin and I back to London." Lynne said.

"Shopping spree in Pairee?" Tori asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something when you come back." Lynne said, hugging her.

"Justin is going with you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah. Her Dad hired me to protect her." Justin said, with a shake of his head. "Ironic huh?" We all laughed.

"We better get going if we want to make it there before dark." Cater said.

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Lynne said, giving all of us a final hug.

"Have a great summer." Rocky waved, as she got in the van.

"You too, just not too much fun." Lynne said. We waved at her. "I'm serious Simon! If she comes back pregnant, I'm taking off your head!" she shouted. Justin laughed at her, and hugged her around the waist. The rest of us looked at Simon and Rocky. Rocky smiled innocently, and Simon tried to look busy by brushing something off his shirt.

"By guys!" Justin called, as we waved. Kit closed the back doors, and he and Aunt Lauren sat in the front.

"How far is your house from here?" Tori asked.

"Couple hours." Carter said.

"Guess that leaves us some time to ask you questions about your parents." I teased. Carter smiled and wrapped his arm around Tori. I wonder what we'll be facing next.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Happy ending. Like I said, short chapter. I had fun writing it!<strong>

**Roxy: Po? Are you crying?**

**Po: No. *sniff* Lani squirt something in my eye.**

**Lani: OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE CRYING!**

**Po: Shut up! Am not!**

**Me: Awe, Po? Are you going to miss our readers?**

**Po: No. Why would I even care? *wipes away tears***

**Roxy: Awe. He does care.**

**Po: So? I'm not made of stone.**

**Lani: Just brain cells.**

**Me: This won't be the last time you'll see the readers. **

**Po: It's not?**

**Me: No. We still have the lemons, and I have another DP story in mind.**

**Po: Will we be in that one too?**

**Me: Um. Maybe?**

**Po: Okay. *sniff* I'm good.**

**Me: Okay, review, and please, don't make Po cry again. He's really ugly when he cries.**

**Po: I'm still here!**

**Me: Anyways! It's been fun! Thanks for reading!**

**Everyone: WE ARE OUT!**


	21. Naughty Drawings

**A/N: Okay, here's the first lemon. Hope you enjoy it! First Lemon posted, not first one written. Enjoy!**

**RATED M! I'm serious! No kids beyond this point. If you don't like sex scenes, don't read!**

* * *

><p><span>Rocky's POV<span>

Simon and I sat in one of the many rooms in Carter's huge house, wasn't sure which one we were in. Everyone else were off doing whatever they felt like doing, and Simon sat across from me in the sofa chair, drawing, while I lied down on the couch, playing a few tunes on my ukulele.

"Done." Simon let out. I looked over at him, seeing him smiling down at his sketch pad. "Look." He said, handing it over to me. I sat up on the couch, put down my uke, and took the sketch pad.

I looked over it, and I was amazed. The whole time we were in here he was drawing this picture. The picture of me lying down on the couch playing my uke. I had no idea this was what he was drawing. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. I shook my head, and bit my lip, speechless.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's beautiful." I say. "I didn't know you were so great." I said, and flipped a page. It was a drawing of the pool in the back. "How long have you been an artist?" I asked. He shrugged, and I continued to flip through the pages.

"Can I have it back now?" he asked. I looked at him confused, but continued to look through it.

"Why? I want to see all your drawings." I said.

"There are some there that I'm not very proud of. I forgot to tear them out." He said, holding out his hand to take it back.

I flipped one more page, and decided to give it back when I saw the drawing. I pulled the sketch pad back to me, in confusion. What the hell?

"Rocky," Simon said, reaching for it, but I slapped his hand away. "C'mon, Rocky." He said, reaching for it again.

"Wait, hold on. What's this?" I asked, still looking at the picture. It was of me, from the waist up, without any type of clothing, naked. What the hell?

"It's nothing. Give it back." Simon said, getting off the chair to come get it. I got up too, and flipped to the next page. It was another nude picture of me, with my legs brought up to my chest, and a smile on my face.

"I don't remember posing for these pictures." I teased.

"That's because you didn't." he said, and reached for the pad. I spun out of his reach, and flipped to the next page, then the next. The next few pages of me were naughty nude pictures. "Give it back, Rocky." He begged, climbing off the couch.

"Why are you drawing naughty pictures of me, Simon?" I teased, and waved the pad in front of him. He tried to jump off the back of the couch, but tripped, and fell on his face. I ran to him, to make sure he was okay.

"Simon? Are you okay?" I asked. Suddenly he got up and tackled me, so he was on top of me, and yanked the sketch pad out of my hands.

"Am now." He said, and closed the book. I started to laugh, and he looked down at me annoyed. "I didn't want you to see those." He said, and started to get off of me. But I pulled him back down.

"I'm sorry. I was only curious." I said. He sighed, and shook his head.

"It's okay." He said. I bit my lip before saying this, but I wanted to make it up to him.

"You know, you don't have to fantasize me like that." I said. He looked at me confused, but interested. I smiled, knowing I got his full attention. "I completely trust you, Simon. There's only one thing you have to do, to fulfill your fantasy." I said. He gulped, and the way he was looking at me told me that he wanted me, badly.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. I smiled, teasingly at him. I pulled him closer to me, and whispered into his ear.

"Take care of me." He smiled down at me, and leaned closer to kiss me. I closed my eyes, ready for it to come.

"Ewe! Get a room!" I opened my eyes to see Tori leaving the room, with just a swim suit and towel.

"Do you want to point out to her that we are in a room?" Simon asked. I laughed, kissed his cheek, and started to get up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"The pool. You coming?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and sighed.

"Yeah, sure." He said, and got up and followed me.

* * *

><p>After the swim, Simon went to go take a shower, and everyone else had plans. I had just come out of the shower, to find everyone was gone. Nobody was home except for the body guards that watched the house. I walked into the kitchen and found a note, left by Carter.<p>

_We all went out. Would have brought you along, but I figured you guys would want some alone time. Play safe! ;)  
><em>_C._

I crumpled up the paper, and threw it in the trash, and sighed. Where the hell did he get that idea? How did he get everyone to agree to go out without us? What was Carter thinking? I looked back towards Simon's room, where I could the shower still going.

It's not like I don't want to, it's just, I don't know what will happen after it happens. Feeling different, and more confident, I decided against the negative. This might be our only chance, and what's the worst that can happen? I really hope, I didn't just jinx that.

I admit, I was nervous. It's not like I've done this before. Okay, I was close to it, but Kit saved me before anything happened. Simon is so much like Kit, yet so much more. Simon was more free spirited, more out there, and I know he cares for me like no one else has. Kit raised a fine son. One so fine, I've actually fallen in love with him. Which is why I'm here, practically begging for it.

Simon came out of the bathroom, his blond hair still wet, his lean muscly figure exposed in front of me. Only his lower half covered by a white towel. His almond shaped eyes, which I've come to adore, went wide as he saw me.

"Rocky! What are you doing in here?" he asked, grabbing a nearby T-shirt. I pouted at him.

"Don't you want me to be here?" I asked, surprised by the way I was acting.

"Uh-" he paused. I got off his bed, and tried to seductively walk over to him. I wasn't touching him, but I was right up on him. I smiled at him, and found him breathing unevenly.

"The others are out, wont' be back for a while." I whispered into his ear. I wanted him, badly. It took everything I had not to just tackle him and let him take me right there. I looked into Simon's eyes, and saw desire, and confusion in them. My smile turned seductive, or at least I hope it did. "Want to play with me?" I asked trying to be sexy.

"I've never seen this side of you before." Simon said. I pulled back from him, taking a few steps back.

"Sorry. If you don't like it, I'll just leave." I said, feeling stupid for even thinking he'd like the way I was acting. I turned to leave, but then felt his arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me back, so I was up against his chest.

"I never said I didn't like it." He said seductively into my ear. It made my heart race, and I breathed in slowly, taking in his scent. Wet, and sexy. I turned around in his arms, and smiled. My hands against his chest, I could feel his heartbeat.

"It's a side I'll share, only with you." I said. He smiled and leaned down. I met him halfway, letting our lips meet. My arms wrapped around his neck.

I laced my fingers through his hair, as he rubbed circles on the small of my back. I could feel his tongue trace the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips more to let him in. We tasted each other, drinking in each other's love. Simon started to push me backwards, towards his bed. As my legs hit the side of his bed, I collapsed, breaking the kiss. We both laughed, and Simon started to climb on top of me.

"Wait." I said. His smile, faded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he started, but I shook my head.

"No, I just need to give you this." I said, and pulled a condom out of my pocket of my jeans. Simon looked at it, then me unsure. I nodded, and smiled at him, letting him know I wanted this. His smile returned, only to turn cocky.

"Play time." He teased. I smiled up at him. He kissed my cheek, then my neck. He bit a sensitive spot, and I couldn't hold in the moan. He licked and sucked that spot so much I knew I'd end up with a very visible hickey, but the moans still came.

He moved to another sensitive spot, doing the same thing. Damn this guy found them quickly. I could feel him teasing me at the hem of my shirt. His fingers lightly brushing my skin. I waited patiently, but it seemed this man wanted to tease me with my own patients.

I growled at him and raked my nails against his bare back. I heard him moan at it. So he finds it pleasurable does he? I took one finger and grazed it against his side, making him moan. I smiled triumphantly.

"Rocky." Simon looked at me. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me feel?" he asked.

"Is it a good crazy, or a bad crazy?" I asked. He smiled down at me, caressing my face.

"Good crazy. So, so good." He said. I smiled, and he brought our lips together again.

This time he didn't hesitate taking my shirt off. He kissed down my neck across my shoulder, coming to a stop at my bra strap, and sighed.

"Why do you ware so much black?" he asked. I smiled.

"I find it powerful, and it makes me sexy. Don't you think?" I teased. I felt his hands go underneath me, and within record time, he pulled my bra off.

"Sexy, hell yes. But I gotta say, I like your birthday suit better." He said. I laughed, as he leaned down to kiss me again.

I felt his hands come to my breasts. I moaned at how warm his hands were, and how good they felt against me. He kissed down my chest, coming to one of my breast. I felt his tongue flick my already erect nipple. I gasped as he started to suck. I couldn't hold back the moans that he caused with in me. I could literally feel my heart beat out of my chest as he massaged and teased with each of them.

My breath nearly chocked me as he kissed down my stomach, being careful around my scars, and he unbuttoned my jeans. Heat surged within me, in anticipation. I could feel him pull my pants down, and then completely off. I held myself up by my elbows and saw him smiling proudly.

"Didn't think you'd be this wet." He said. I felt my face heat up. Crap! He had enough ego as it is. To add this onto his list was like adding fuel to a forest fire.

But that was wiped from my mind at his next move. In one nice tug, he had my panties off and I was completely exposed. Then I felt his finger inside of me. I gasped at the new feeling.

"It's okay." Simon said. "Relax." He instructed. I lied back down, and tried to relax. It was sort of hard to, especially when he added another finger. I moaned as he rubbed my walls. He continued to finger me, as I moaned out in pleasure. Then I felt something that I hadn't ever expected. Instead of another finger, he inserted his tongue.

"Ungh!" I clenched the sheets. It felt so damn good. Where the hell does he learn this stuff? I bit my lip, fighting to scream out his name for the whole world to hear. My breath became ragged, and heat built up inside of me. It traveled down my stomach to my sex. I had a pretty good idea what was going to happen.

"S-Simon," I moaned. I felt his tongue lick against my clit. I arched my back, suppressing a moan. "Simon, I'm about to," I couldn't get it out. With a final moan, I reached my climax. The orgasm hit me, and all I felt was warmth and ecstasy.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but you taste yummy." He said. I didn't say anything as he sucked up the rest of my fluids. Then he crawled up to me. "How'd you like it?" he asked. I smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me.

I moved my leg, and could feel how hard he was, even through the towel. I started to untie the knot of the towel, and continued to kiss him.

When the towel was off, I threw it to the side, to collect with the rest of my clothes. We were both completely naked. I looked up into his face. I pushed on his chest and rolled him over. I sat on his stomach as he looked up at me with a playful smile. I reached behind me and ran a finger down his length.

He let out a surprised grunt as I gripped it. I smiled at him and rotated, so that my back was to him. He wasn't small, but he wasn't freakishly big either. I started to stroke him, and I could hear him moan. He became harder, and I smiled at what I was doing to him.

Suddenly, he gently pushed me, knocking me onto my hands and stomach. I then felt him on top of me again.

"You're not ready for that." He said.

"So you say." I reply. Then he flipped me over, so that I'm starring into his face. He smiled gently at me.

"Please, just for our first time. Let me be the one to please you." He said. I looked into his eyes, and all I saw was love and kindness towards me. I nodded and he brought his warm lips back to mine again.

I racked my nails into his back again as the heat came back on. Then he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. Both of us were breathing heavily, and we were both smiling. Simon looked down over my body, then back into my eyes.

"You're a virgin aren't you." He said. I just looked at him. "It's going to hurt. You know that, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's going to hurt, but it doesn't matter, because I'm with you." I said. He smiled down at me and kissed me.

He let go of me to slip on the condom, the positioned himself to enter me. He looked into my eyes for a second and then plunged his full length into me. I winced at the pain, but didn't make a sound. He definitely broke the barrier that protected my virginity.

I kept my eyes closed as he waited for the paint to go away. He planted small sweet kisses all over me, whispering apologies in my ear. "I'm sorry Rocky. I never want to hurt you again." He repeated. Then the pain started to turn into pleasure.

"Simon, please, move." I begged. I could feel him slowly pull out, a small noise escaping both of us. He then pushed back in.

"Ungh!" I moaned as he continued. He gradually went faster, and deeper. I let out a series of moans along with Simon. We were both screaming each other names by now. Simon pushed in deeper, and harder, making my head fall back, and I let a loud moan.

"So, close." I gasped, and Simon pushed in harder, and I clung onto him, letting the amazing feeling wrap around me. Soon the heat came back, and traveled back down through my body and ended in the place where we were joined. With one more pump my second orgasm hit.

"S-Si-Simon." I whispered, the only thing I could think of to say. Then I could feel him go stiff for a second, moaning out my name as he released inside of me.

Simon pulled out of me, and lied next to me. Both of us breathing hard, and our bodies slicked with light sweat. Simon threw away the condom, and pulled me to him, and I cuddled next to him. I pressed my forehead against his chest.

"I love you." I heard him say. My heart fell through the floor. I looked up to see his serious expression. I smiled at him.

"I love you, too." I said, and kissed him. Then he pulled back, his smile turning cocky.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"It was good." I said.

"Just good?" he asked. I laughed.

"Okay, it was amazing." I said. He smiled down at me. No cockiness at all.

"I'm actually glad. I didn't think I'd be so good my first time." He said. I blinked multiple times.

"Wait. You were a virgin before this?" I asked. He smiled.

"Surprise." He said. I shook my head. "I'm glad it was with you though. You're the first girl I've actually fallen in love with." He said.

"What about Chloe?" I asked, but then regretted it. He didn't need to be reminded about how she picked his brother over him.

"I liked Chloe, but I didn't love her. I mean, I do love her, but as a sister. I love you like life itself." He explained. I smiled at him, and he smiled back and kissed me again. I wrapped myself around him, and his arms went around my waist. I've never felt so happy in my life. Then I heard the door open, and Derek's voice shout something.

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!"

I broke away from Simon to find Tori and Chloe, opened mouthed, gawking at us. Simon was fast and pulled the covers of us.

"Oh. My. God!" Tori let out. I covered my face and buried myself in Simon's chest.

"What the hell are you guys staring at? Get the hell out!" Simon shouted.

"So sorry!" I heard Chloe giggle, and then the door close. I felt Simon's familiar warm hand take mine away from my face. I looked up at him, my face probably beat red.

"That was so embarrassing." I said.

"It's their own damn fault for not listening to Derek. The dude could probably hear us a mile away." I groaned, that's even more embarrassing. Stupid werewolf hearing. Simon chuckled.

"Hey, that doesn't matter." He said. He kissed my forehead. "What matters is that we love each other, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"You're right." I said. We smiled at each other, and we just lied next to each other, before one of the grownups came looking for us. I'm still happier than I've ever been.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a lemon? Can't wait for the Clerek lemon? Well, I'm going to update that as soon as I can. Hope you liked this little lemon. But for now, I'm gonna get going. <strong>

**Peace! I'm OUT!**


	22. Chlerek moment

**A/N: Here it is! The Chlerek Lemon you've all been waiting for! Sorry it took me so long, but at least it's up now, right? It's going to be in Derek's POV at first, because I've done Chloe's POV way more. Then it's going into third person POV. Okay, enjoy!**

**WARNING! RATED M! No kids beyond this point! I mean it!**

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

I sat in one of the rooms in this giant house playing a peaceful game of cards. I could hear everyone else in the house. Carter and Tori getting ready for their double date with Simon and Rocky. Dad and Lauren were in the kitchen talking to Carter's parents. Ever since we got here they've become really close. Then I could hear Simon getting closer.

"Have you seen my black sweater?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Hey, did you hear?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. He chuckled, and then looked over my cards. "So you'll be playing cards all night?" he asked. I sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe." I answered.

"Simon! Are you coming or not?" Tori asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Simon said. Then Tori walked towards me. I looked at her confused, and she smiled.

"Something tells me you'll be needing this." She said, and threw something at me. I looked down to find a condom in my lap. Simon and I looked at her confused. She giggled and wiggled her fingers. "Have fun." She said cheerfully and left the room, Simon following her, shaking his head.

I shook my head and put the condom in my pocket. I could hear them start to argue down the hall. Then Tori brought up her little encounter with him and Rocky the other day. I quickly stopped listening so I wouldn't think about the noises I heard Simon and Rocky make. I'm sure those sounds will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Just then Chloe walked into the room. She smiled at me as she came to sit by me. I returned the smile and as usual, I got the tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach I usually got whenever I looked at Chloe. Although she doesn't believe it, she's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Her golden hair looked like it never saw a day of damage. Her face so angelic I still can't believe she likes me. A hideous, ugly beast, who can't even control his own temper.

"Derek?" she called. By the look on her face, she's been calling my name for a while.

"Sorry. What?" I ask. She looks at me worried. She puts a hand to my forehead, and then slides it down to my cheek.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked. I smile and nod, while taking her hand away to kiss it.

"I'm fine Chloe. Don't worry." I assured her. She still looked at me worried, but dropped it. Instead she turned to the cards spread out on the table.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"I was playing Solitaire, but I lost." I said, picking up the cards to shuffle them.

"You lost? A big brainiac like you lost to a bunch of cards?" she teased. I rolled my eyes, but my grin made her giggle.

"What are you going to play next?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

She tapped her lips with her index finger in thought. I looked at her lips, craving to kiss them. My inner wolf begged me to take her, but I knew Chloe. She wouldn't go for that kind of thing. No matter what Tori says. I could suddenly feel the condom burning a hole through my pocket.

"I know!" Chloe exclaimed. I looked away from her lips, back to the deck of cards I was supposed to be shuffling. "21." She said.

"21?" I asked.

"You know, Black Jack, or whatever." She said. I chuckled.

"I know what you're talking about. I'm just not sure that you do." I teased. This time she rolled her eyes.

"It might come as a total shock to you, but I know my fair share of card games." She said. That made me chuckle. "My house keeper, Annette, showed me how to play." She explained. I arched an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Okay, I made her teach me." She corrected. I smiled at her, and she extended her hand.

"Can I deal?" she asked. I slowly handed the deck of cards over to her. She smirked at me, and split the deck in half, folding them back together. Then she slightly bent them in a rainbow shape, and they automatically straightened up in a pile.

"Showing off are you?" I teased. She just smiled, and continued to shuffle. "So are we going to bet money, or are we going to just play?" I asked. Chloe bit her lip as she shuffled again. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Seeing as our money is valuable right now, I have a different idea." She said.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Each time you bust, you take off an item of clothing." She said. I laughed at her joke, but stopped as soon as I realized she was being serious. "Also, whoever hits 21 gets to choose the item of clothing that is taken off" she continued.

"Sounds fair." I said.

"Also," Chloe continued. I sighed, how many more rules? "When you hit 21 you get to put an item of clothing back on." She said. I nodded, getting the rules. "Hit 20 or lower, you're safe." She added. I nodded, and she smiled.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ready."

She puts down my first card faced down, then my second card face up. It's a queen. Chloe does the same thing to her cards; her faced up card reading 8. I looked at my faced down card, and find a 3. I look up to find Chloe looking at her 8 with a straight serious face.

"Hit." I say. She gives me another card, this one being a 7, giving me a 20. I looked up to see her face. She's waiting for my next move. "I'll stay." I said, flipping over my 3. Then I see her lips curl up in a smirk. Then she flips her faced down card over to reveal a King.

"I guess you win." She says. I look at her waiting for her to take off something, but she just picks up the cards and shuffles them. Then I remember the rule; hit 20 or lower, and you're safe. I sighed.

She dealt out the cards. Mine reading 12. I looked at Chloe to find her waiting for my call.

"Hit." I said. She gave me a 9. I hid my smile and told her I'd stay. She revealed her cards reading another 18. I flipped over my cards, and watched her bite her lip.

"You win." She said. I smirked.

"Shirt." I say. She reached down and slowly took her shirt off, showing me a bit of skin in the process. When she finally got her shirt off I found her wearing a blue undershirt. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I laughed and shook my head instead.

"You're not that lucky." She said, and dealt another round of cards. Then Dad walked in.

"Um, Derek." He called.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked a little uncertain.

"Carter's parents are taking me and Lauren out. Will you kids be okay by yourselves?" he asked. I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Is there anything I can do though?" he asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's grown up stuff. Very boring." He said. I nodded, understanding. He nodded, and then got a look at Chloe. He looked back at me, then back to Chloe, and then he shook his head. "Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything that might get you killed." He said. I nodded, even though I had no idea what he was talking about. "Okay. Have a nice night." He said, and closed the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know." I said. We both sighed, and went back to the game.

I had 20, and she hand an ace. I wondered what her faced down card was, until she flipped it over.

"Lucky me." She smirked. She had another king, getting a 21. She smiled at me, after putting her shirt back on. "Shirt, off." She said.

Unlike Chloe, I didn't have an undershirt on me today. So when I took my shirt off, I was already half naked. Chloe kept smiling at me, making me blush. I cleared my throat, and crossed my arms over my chest. She giggled at me and dealt the cards again. Then Lauren walked in.

"Chloe, I-" she began, but stopped when she saw me. Without my shirt. Chloe busted out in laughter seeing both our expressions. Lauren's shocked and my embarrassed faces.

"Derek, why don't you have a shirt on?" she asked me.

"It was hot, so I took it off." I lied through my teeth. Of course she didn't believe me, she turned to her niece.

"Chloe, please tell me you're not playing strip poker." She pleaded. Chloe calmed herself down to answer her.

"I promise you Aunt Lauren, we are not playing strip poker." She said, looking Lauren dead in the eye. Lauren looked between us for a few seconds, and then nodded.

"Okay then." She said. "I'm going out with the others. You two will be in bed in half hour." She ordered. We both nodded in reply. She turned to leave, but then turned back to me. "And Derek?"

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Put your shirt back on." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." I said, reaching for my shirt. Honestly, this woman scared me.

"Good night." She called as she closed the door behind her. Then Chloe ripped the shirt out of my hands.

"Hey, your aunt told me to put it on." I said.

"Are you kidding me? I won fair and square. There is no way I'm letting you use my aunt as an excuse to take it back from me." She said. I shook my head, and left the shirt off. We continued to play.

I got a bust this round and took off my socks. Chloe rolled her eyes, and dealt the next game. She got the bust this time, and took off her socks too. I chuckled at her choice. The next three rounds were won by me, and I got her to take off her shirt, undershirt, and shorts. Now she was down to her underwear.

I smiled at her red face. She looked so beautiful. Her pale, soft skin beckoning me, and it was really hard for me to control myself.

Her almost naked figure must have distracted me, because the next three games I got a bust, leaving me in my underwear as well. Chloe and I stared at each other, my heart beating a 1,000 miles a minute.

"Do you want to keep going?" I asked. She looked down at herself, and rubbed her arm before looking back up at me.

"Do you find me attractive, Derek?" she suddenly asked. I looked at her confused.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

Suddenly her expression turned angry, and she threw the cards at me.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." She said, and got up. She grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room.

"Chloe, wait!" I shouted, chasing after her. I followed her all the way to her room, only to have her slam the door in my face. What was her problem? I stormed through the door, only to have my shorts thrown at me.

"Chloe, what did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she spat.

"Nothing?" I asked.

"You did nothing." She confirmed. I closed the door behind me, as I tried to figure it out.

"How am I in trouble for nothing?" I asked.

"If you're so smart, you figure it out." She said, trying to put her hair up in a bun.

"I'm just trying to figure out what I did wrong." I said. She turns to me, full anger on her face.

"Well so am I!" she shouted. I looked at her, seriously confused. Why are girls so complicated?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about how you've lost interest in me." She confessed. Wait, stop, and freeze.

"What?"

"Ever since we got here, you haven't put one move on me." She said. Now rewind and go back to the begging.

"Is that what this whole thing is about?" I asked. Chloe leaned against the dressers and folded her arms. This whole time she was still only in her underwear. "Chloe," I sigh. "We're in someone else's house. I can't just start to make out with you whenever I feel like it." I try to explain, but she's still mad.

"Carter and Tori do. Everywhere I go, I see them sucking face." She said.

"But it's Carter's house." I say.

"What about Simon and Rocky?" Chloe says. "It's not their house, and look out far they got." She pointed out.

I shut my eyes and held down the disgust as the sounds and images came back into my head. I sighed and looked back at Chloe, to find her back towards me. I heard her sniffing, and I immediately felt bad. Was she crying?

"Chloe." I said, walking towards her. I saw her reflection in the mirror, and she was wiping a tear away. "Chloe, I adore you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met." I said. She looked at me through the mirror.

"But?" she asked.

"There are no buts here." I said, and then tilted my head a little. "Except for that cute one that's covered up by pink panties." I said.

She laughed a little, and a bright shade of red spread across her face. I walked closer to her, and wrapped my arms around her. We looked at each other through our reflections.

"You are more than I have ever wanted. So why would you think that I would lose any interest in you?" I asked. She sighed and looked away.

"Well, Tori told me-"

"Tori." I sighed. "Should have known." Chloe giggled, and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just wanted-"

"Your boyfriend. I understand." I said. She turned around to look me in the face. "I'm sorry." I said. She smiled and kissed me softly. She was still smiling when she pulled back.

"You can go and play your cards if you want to." She said, trying to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let her go.

"I have a better idea." I said. She smiled at me curiously. "I desperately need my super-hot and sexy girlfriend right now. Is she free tonight? I asked. She laughed and played along.

"She's busy right now, but I'd be happy to step in for her." She said. I smiled at her as she giggled. Then slowly kissed her. Her lips were warm, and tasted of cherry Chap Stick.

* * *

><p><span>MY POV!<span>

As they kissed, Derek's hand's roamed her body. One hand behind her neck, the other running down her thigh. Chloe shivers at his touch. Derek notices her reaction, and turns her over, so he's on top of her. He breaks the kiss and kissed down her jaw line.

Chloe moans, loving the feeling of him. Loving the feeling she's getting because of him. He bites a sensitive spot, and she claws at his back with a load moan escaping from her lips. Derek chuckles and whispers in her ear.

"You don't know how long I've waited to make you do that." He says. She gives out a breathy laugh. He continues down her neck, making her moan again. This time she kept quiet, knowing that the guards were probably guarding the halls now.

Derek's hands roamed her hips, feeling the bare skin there. He wants her so badly, she's driving him crazy. He reaches farther up, sending Chloe the message.

Chloe couldn't take it; she needed him, right now. His fingers brushed her skin, barely touching her breasts. Derek bit her again, and she let out a quick moan. She tugged on his boxers, wanting them off. Derek smiled down at her as he started to get the message.

Chloe looked up at his strong muscled chest. Her eyes lingered on his 6-pack. She couldn't believe that this guy was so interested in her; a small, awkward girl. He was so perfect, and she was so not. Her gaze lowered and she noticed the tent in his boxers. She smiled at him.

Derek smiled back. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. Her blond hair spread out, shining off the moon, and her blue eyes gleaming. He leaned down and kissed her again. Her hands raked down his chest, making him growl a moan. Chloe smiled at what she could do to him.

Derek traveled down her chest, and unclipped her bra. Chloe gasped as the chilly air hit her, as Derek tossed her bra aside. But that was nothing compared to the moan that came out of her when Derek started to play with her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, while teasing the other.

"Derek." Chloe gasped. Derek smiled, and he could smell how wet she was getting. Derek wasn't one to disappoint.

He moved down, stopping at her pink underwear. He looked up at her, not wanting to upset her. She was breathing hard, but smiled at him.

"Don't stop." She said. He smiled and quickly took her underwear off. She was completely naked. He grew even more hard as he saw how wet she was.

He slipped two fingers between her folds, playing with her. Chloe bit down on her lip, hard. God, Derek is going to kill her. She wanted to be loud, but knew they'd get caught if she was. So she had to settle for soft quiet moans. But then she felt Derek's tongue lick her clit, and she couldn't hold it in.

"Ahhh!" she moaned. She slapped her hand over her mouth. _Dammit Derek!_ She thought. He wanted to laugh when Chloe slipped, but he continued to pleasure her. Rubbing her as he ate her up. Chloe's walls were getting tight, and he knew she was getting close.

He continued to stroke, and suck, and when she gasped his name, she came. She moaned as her orgasm hit her. She had never felt something so wonderful. Derek licked up her juices, and smiled at her beat red face. She pulled him to her, and gave him a long hard kiss. When she came up for air, she looked into his green eyes.

"Make love to me, Derek." She ordered. He smiled and kissed her passionately. She tugged on his boxers, again, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it by her head. Then he reached over for his shorts, and pulled out the condom from the pocket.

"Where did you find a condom?" she asked.

"Tori threw it in my face earlier." He said.

"She probably knew this was going to happen then." Chloe said. She smiled, and took the condom from him. "Remind me to thank her." She said. Derek kissed her before taking off his boxers. While he did that, Chloe took the condom out of the wrapper.

Derek put it on, and climbed on top of Chloe, kissing her again. She could feel him at her entrance, and she couldn't take the wait.

"Derek." She whispered his name. He nodded, and slowly slipped inside of her.

She was tight, all wound up. She gripped his arms, waiting for the pain she had heard about. When Derek hit her barrier, she took a deep breath. Then he pushed, she winced and chocked down a shriek.

Derek kissed her forehead, down the bridge of her nose to her lips. He whispered reassuring words in her ear, while they just lied there. Soon the pain dulled, and she could feel the pleasure of it.

"Keep going." Chloe said. Derek smiled and slowly pulled out of her, making her moan. When he pushed back in, Chloe held in the screaming moans she felt. "F-faster." She stuttered, and this time the stutter was a good thing.

Derek obliged and pumped in and out of her more quickly. Sooner or later, Chloe could feel the heat in her stomach come back and build up. She was reaching her climax, and by Derek's moans, he was too.

With one final pump they both came. They were both breathing hard, layered in light sweat, and smiling at each other like fools. Derek pulled out of her, and disposed the condom. He laid next her, and pulled the blanket over them both.

"I love you Chloe." He said, and felt so much love for her when he said it. Chloe smiled and pushed his hair out of his face.

"I love you too, Derek." She said. He chuckled and kissed her again, but then pulled back.

"Go to sleep." Derek ordered her.

"But what if someone finds us like this?" she asked. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll go before anyone comes home." He said. She nodded, and gave him a kiss before going to sleep. She felt safe in his arms. She truly did love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there you go. The final chapter to this amazing story. <strong>

**Lani: I'm going to miss you all!**

**Po: Even if they think you're a psycho. **

**Lani: Yup! **

**Roxy: It's been fun seeing all the reviews.**

**Me: Yeah it has. For old time sake, leave a review. Tell me what you thought of this story. **

**Po: Lani? Are you crying?**

**Lani: Yeah, so? Can't a figure of imagination have feelings?**

**Roxy: We're all going to miss them.**

**Me: Yup. Stay tuned for my next DP story. **

**We are finally OUT! **


End file.
